A Charmed Life
by luv2beloved
Summary: Bella, pregnant and with unusual gifts, no one with answers until 3 sisters walk into her life. You might say they are Charmed, and baring more than just baby gifts, but answers to all of her questions. Bella soon finds out more about her family. Plz R
1. Prologue

**A/N: When I left off with my story Butterfly Kisses, Bella just became aware of her pregnancy, I am picking up the story, just shy of giving birth. Bella, has started to show signs of some "gifts" but confused by them all. Until three relatives come into her life, on the day of her baby shower. These are three sisters, all with a gift of their own. Please read and review. **

Charmed Life

Third Party POV:

Prologue:

All her life, Bella Cullen, knew that she was different, but was never able to put her finger on it. After all, look at her life at present! Married to a vampire, pregnant with a vampire child against all odds, now having "gifts" that no one seems to be able to explain. All she has to do is barley touch some one and she can see something bad happening to them. Call it what you want; a vision or premonitions. Then just last week, after getting frustrated with the toaster not working properly, having her hands open wide like she was ready to pick it up and shake it; instead it blew up. That in turn brought everyone running to figure out what the noise was.

Yep, Bella, was not your normal teenage mother, something is seriously wrong, with the same answers from everyone, "It might just be the hormones and the fact that the baby is half vampire." Bella did not buy it.

Alice, stood there frozen, starring off into space. Jasper touching her lightly, "What do you see Alice?"

"Three strangers coming, not vampires. Thinking that they will have answers to the questions that Bella is asking." Everyone turned to look at Bella, wondering what questions and who they are.

"When?" was all Edward asked.

"Three days, they will show up for the baby shower baring more than just gifts for the baby," Alice was quiet, with distance showing in her eyes, turning towards Carlisle, "What do you know about witches?"

Dumbfounded, Carlisle shock his head, "Not much, I know that they exist; but like us, stay to themselves. Some have some great power, there are the good ones that help rid the world of evil and save innocent lives. Of course, there are the ones that do just the opposite. Why? Is that who you think these three strangers are?"

Alice just nodded. Emmet, rubbing his hands together, getting excited at the prospect of a fight looming in the horizon.

"Well, this is just great," Bella exclaimed, "not only do I have vampires running around trying hunt me down, werewolves that have been trying to protect me, now your saying I have three witches looking for me too?" With that she just wobbled out of the room slowly, Edward, right on her heels.


	2. Renee

In comes Renee

Three days went off with out any problems or signs of trouble. Alice's vision has not changed, so as far as everyone knew, the strangers were on their way. Walking very slowly down the stairs, Bella just gasps at the sight of the foyer.

"Alice Cullen!" Bella says between clinched teeth, "what the hell are those?"

Alice dropped the pink streamers that she has been decorating the house with, in preparation for the baby shower, to follow Bella's finger, "Oh, Bella, are they not the cutest things in the world."

"What are birds doing in the house, I thought when you go hunting you leave them in the woods!"

"You silly, they're for the shower," Talking in her pixie voice that really sets the tone for what she's really like, "those birds are strokes, I had them shipped all the way from Venice; and besides, we don't hunt birds, just not much there." Shaking her head in disgust at the fact of eating the ting creatures.

Bella sighed, has she lowered herself into the couch, propping her legs up, her ankles swollen and very sore, "Alice, don't you think you are just going a bit overboard. You know I hate parties and besides, I think you and Edward already bought everything!"

"Nothing is too good for my niece," excited at the thought that the baby was soon to arrive, "and besides, we will never get this opportunity again, so just enjoy it. You will get to see some old friends and your mom will be here in 5 minutes. She is really excited to see you, plus she has some news to share!"

"Renee, is coming here?" Bella sat up faster than she has moved in weeks.

"Yep, Edward picked he up at the airport this morning, they should be pulling up right about..."

Just then the door opened and in walked Phil, Bella's step-dad; Edward carrying everyones luggage, and then comes ...

"Where is my baby and that beautiful belly of hers?" Renee, raced past everyone, bumping into Edward, if it was possible to knock him down, he might have at the force that Renee used!

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Bella asked trying to make her way of the couch, Edward stepped over to give her a hand.

"Oh, Bella, just sit right back down, no need to strain yourself on my account. Look at you, you are just glowing, that baby just does wonders for your complexion," Renee, was all bubbly and just fussing over Bella like she was a doll, "You honestly think that I would miss my baby's baby shower? Then the birth of my first grandchild!?" 

Bella, just moaned while shifting positions, let out a sigh, forcing a happy smile, "How long are here mother?"

"Just until after the baby is born, your mother needs to be here to look after you and my precious granddaughter. You will need all the help that you can get, so just be thankful." Like a cue from a script, Esme walks into the foyer, which Renee took a liken to, "Esme, you look lovely as always, you must tell me your secret someday, no sense hiding beauty secrets from your family!"

Bella, moved to take a look at Edward, who smiled down at Bella and shaking his head, bent down to whisper in her ear, "Your mother has not changed a bit, her mind is still going a hundred miles an hour; oh and if she only knew Esme's secrets." Kissing me on the lips he stood up, "Renee, Phil, if you would follow me, I will show you to your room, Alice thought that you will enjoy the guest room on the third floor, across the hall from the baby's nursery."

"Ohhhh," Renee, starts to jump up and down clapping her hands, "I must go see the baby's room."

"Renee, you are going to just die when you see how Edward and I decorated it," Alice jumping up and down with the same excitement, grabbing Renee by the arm and leading her towards the stair case, "Bella has not seen it yet, we want it to be a surprise, part of her baby shower present, so what ever you do," Alice put a finger to her lips, "We must not say a word."

Renee stopped dead in her tracks, like something just came to her, "Bella, you would never guess who I ran into at the store while visiting some friends in California a couple of weeks ago. Oh, I am just going to tell you, because I know that you will never figure it out. Gezz, it must have been at least six years since we saw them last, right after their their sister died." Renee was starting to get off track with the memory, "Anyways, they are the daughters of a distant cousin of mine. I told them that you were having a baby and that the shower was today, I invited them over; after all, they are family." Renee sensed that the family was looking at her, "What did I say wrong? They are family and they have just as much right to share in this good news as anyone else. One of them even told me that she knew already about the baby. I was very surprised to hear that you and Phoebe even stayed in touch." Renee, just shrugged and started for the stairs.

"Well," Edward said lightly, giving some luggage to Phil, "lets get you all settled, the shower is going to start in a few hours and I think it will be best for my wife to rest up a bit."

That seemed to put everyone at ease, except for Alice, who stood frozen, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Knowing the expression on her face she was seeing something. Jasper came to take her hand and help he up the stairs. Since movement is hard on Bella now, and Edward could not carry her like normal, the pace was very slow, but it still allowed Edward plenty of time to see what the vision held inside Alice's head. He moved his head, ever so slightly to agree with Alice.

Once at the top, everyone started to branch off, Edward dropped Bella off at their bedroom, kissing her on the top of head, "Mom, I will see you a bit later, I am going to rest up." Bella, did look tired, but more confused by what her mom was telling her down stairs.


	3. Baby Shower

Baby Shower Blues

Edward, came in to lay on the bed with his wife, rubbing her belly with tender care, every once in a while, kissing her belly button, that was now sticking out like its own person. Bella starting to relax, let out a huge sigh.

"What are you thinking of?" Edward asked whispering in her ear, "you seem to be on edge."

Bella rolled over on to her back to look at Edwards deep topaz eyes, "Lets see, Renee is here, with out not so mention of a word from anyone! Then she goes on to telling me she invites family that I do not even remember, let alone going to a funeral! Plus, Alice's vision, are you going to tell me or what?" By then she was panting like a dog, "Finally, I am tired of being pregnant, please say that Alice's vision is of me having a baby soon." With a smug look on her face she rolled back over to her side.

"Love, you know that the baby will come when she is ready. Sorry, we did not tell you about Renee, but it is good for her to be here, there is no need to attract attention, and you having a baby will track attention! Alice's vision was not bad, it just confirmed what Renee was saying, that the three girls are sisters, that one of them is named Phoebe, that she does know about the baby, and that she sees these three girls being very important in the delivery," with that he kissed her lips with deep passion, "While don't you rest, the party starts in 2 hours." Then he was gone, leaving Bella in her thoughts.

Sleep did over come her, because what felt like only minutes turned into hours. When Bella came to, Alice was throwing clothes onto the bed, muttering to herself about what will and will not work well together.

"Alice," Bella moaned, still sleepy, "What are you doing in here? Edward said that I have a couple of hours before the party?"

"Bella, you have been asleep for close to 2 hours, the guests will be arriving any minute. Renee, Esme and Rosalie are all down stairs waiting and taking care of some final details. The guys, including Phil and Charlie, all went out to go fishing," Alice had a hint of smile on her face with that statement, "Can you just imagine all of them fishing? I wish one of them had taken a video camera to catch that one."

Bella pulled her legs around her and sat up on the bed, "Fine, let me go take a quick shower, please. When you are done finding me something to wear, just lay it on the bed. Then I will meet you down stairs."

About thirty minutes later, Bella was descending the stairs, when the door bell started to ring. She could her everyone excited about how the house looks, all the comments about the storks, and the questions of the color scheme; all pink. However, she was not prepared to actually see the house, which was decked out to the extreme, more so than it was just a couple of hours earlier.

Light white lights were flickering from the ceiling, candles lighting up every free table space, the piano draped with a light pick cloth flooded with presents, the storks had little bonnets on their heads. Then there are the streamers, pink and white, hanging everywhere. While answering the door, Renee and Alice were standing there all smiles, welcoming each and every person. Esme, walking around with a try of goodies for each guest to try. Everyone actually seemed to be enjoying themselves. Yet, there were only three people that Bella needed to see. Luckily, they have not an made an appearance then.

Renee looked up to see Bella making her way down the stairs, out of now where Rosalie came up to give her hand, knowing the expression on her face, Rosalie whispered in her ear, "Do not be mad at Alice for this, you know how she enjoys parties. Actually, I think we all had a little to do with everything." Bella just smiled. "Now lets get you to your thrown and start this shower."

What felt like an eternity of baby games, food and drinks, and the presents, it was time to say their good byes, Bella, just felt relieved that everything went off with out a hitch. She promised Jessica and Angela that she would call to let them know when the baby comes. Even Lauren was pleasant to her. Everyone seemed to be in great spirits, that is until Bella took a glance at Alice, her eyes wide. Esme and Rose both saw Alice who is just nodding, confirming what each of us where thinking. Then the door bell rang...


	4. The Sisters

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews, I am having fun writing this. More and more is to come, my mind just cannot keep up the fingers. Inside info about me, Twilight seris is one of my favorites books adn Charmed is my favorite TV seris, just seemed right to bring the two together. Please continue to read and give me your thoughts.**

The Sisters

With Renee being the one closes to the door, she went to answer, letting out a squeal of delight at who it was, "Why Phoebe, Piper, Paige, it is such a great joy to see you, come, come. Isabella, look at who finally made it."

Bella, just stood there staring, as the same it was for the Cullen girls. They could tell something was off, but was unable to put a finger on it. The three of them sitting there had very similar features of Bella's. All three girls were very pretty, two of them had darker color eyes with dark hair, the last one was more on the pale side, with red blond hair. Then there was their presence, like they knew who everyone was in the room with out even needing to be introduced. They were not your average human; Bella knew that, as well as everyone else.

"Now, where are your manners, ladies," Renee, continued to lead the way into the sitting room, "These girls are family."

Alice was the first to speak, "Please excuse me, I just need to take care of something really quick." Then she stepped out of the room, but Bella, knew better, she was off to get the guys and bring them home from the fishing trip.

"So, ladies, what are your names again and how are you related to the Swann's," Esme asked, trying to help settle everyones nerves, which appeared to be very obvious, especially on Bella's face, who still has not managed to make any movement.

"Well, I'm Piper, the oldest child, these are my sisters Phoebe and Paige. Renee's mother is our grandmothers half sister," sensing that there is still confusion, Piper continued, "We are sorry to just barge in unannounced like this, but when Phoebe ran into Renee a few weeks ago, it just felt like the perfect time to come and get reacquainted. I also have children of my own and I know how difficult it can get."

Just then the men walked in, all taking their respectful places next to their mates, drawing them close at the waist, more so for protection. Phoebe automatically picked up on their fears and questions, her empathic abilities sensed each fear and doubt; but she also picked up another feeling, a calming affect from one of the men.

"There is no reason to be on edge," Phoebe started, "We just stopped by to talk to Bella and give her some gifts for the baby." Looking at Bella's neck, she saw that one of the gifts has already been received, "I'm glad that you got the necklace that we sent you. It will help you, along with protecting you and the baby later on."

Puzzled, Bella drew her fingers up to her throat and traced the charm, speaking for the first time. "This came from you? I have no idea what it means, but it is pretty. The note just said to put it on and explanations will come."

The three girls just smiled, looking at each other, knowing exactly what is about to be explained. On cue, Paige stood up and went to stand next to Renee, "Why don't you and your husband show me around, I would love to see the garden outside, noticed that you had storks for the shower."

"We might even make it up to the baby's room, you know Bella has yet to see it," Renee was getting excited to be showing off her in-laws house.

Once they were gone, Edward began to speak, "We know who you are, now what do you want?" There was a hint of a snarl in his voice. Bella, just took his hand and squeezed it.

"Edward," Bella, started, "it's ok, they are not here to hurt me, I can tell." Turning to the girls Bella continued, "I'm sorry, we are all just a bit on edge, with the baby due anytime, and then some unexpected family members. But I don't understand...how did you know where to find me, or know that I am having a child?"

That must have been the questions that was on everyone's mind, they are started to turn and look at each other.

"In a way we are the same, all of us here. Yet, we are all different at the same time," Phoebe was talking, taking in everyone's expressions and feelings, she turned to look at Alice, "You and I share gift, we both see things. We like to call it premonitions, but I know that you call it a vision. Works about the same way though. I, however, need a medium; for instance to touch a person or something that was dear to their hearts," she continued to glance around at the room, stopping at Jasper, "Jasper, you and I also share another gift, the feelings that each person feels. You gift is to go with the opposite of what a person is feeling. Right now, you are trying to control everyone's emotions by keeping them calm. I, however, can feel everyones emotions, I am not able to manipulate them like you can." She glanced over to Edward and Bella, "Edward, you are harder to read though, your focusing too much. However, you are more concerned on why you cannot read my mind, nor my sisters. Just like you cannot read Bella's mind."

"You appear to know about us, but you still have not told us who you _really_ are and what it has to do with Bella," Edward was getting frustrated, more from the fact that it was true, he was not able to really tell what is going on their minds.

"You might have heard of us, I know that we have come across some of your kind in the past," Everyone still having a hard time understanding the cryptic tone that the girls were using, "We are the Charmed Ones, very powerful Witches. My sister, saw Bella when she brushed up against Renee a few weeks ago." Piper stood then along with Phoebe and went to Bella; Edward immediately stepped in front of them to block their path, "Edward, you do not need to protect her, we are her family, she's one of us."

The girls proceeded towards Bella, Piper talking now, "Bella, have you experienced any thing strange, powers, gifts, which ever you want to call them?"

"Yes,"she started, thinking back to the few times odd things have happened, "Every once in a while, I would get a vision, or premonition, like you call it, but Alice doesn't see the same things that I do, actually she never sees any of it. Mine come when I touch something or someone, I see things that are going to happen; like I'm meant to stop something bad. Then last week I blew up the toaster, I just got mad. Oh, then this morning, I was thinking about how hard it is to get up out of bed and to get my shoes on, next thing I know they are on my feet. My family has been telling me that it's just hormones and the fact that the baby will have some of vampire gifts; but this is all new territory for all of us. We have not heard or seen where a human and a vampire have a child," Bella was starting to get tired, turning to look at the couch, "I need to sit down, I'm still having a hard time figuring everything out."

Edward helped her to the chair, and then sat down next to her, holding her hand, "Are you able to explain any of this that is going on with my wife. We just want to help her and protect our child."

"Bella, you are one of use. Each of us have a power, together we make the Power of Three. Piper's power is to slow or speed up time, which is what happened when you blew up the toaster. Paige's power is telepathic, she can move things with her mind or ask for the item. And of course you know what my power is. By ourselves, we are good, together, we are better. But you, Bella, are a power all your own. Having the ability to do all three, WOW!" Phoebe was getting excited at the potential of her new sister which.

"Well, can you explain what all this means?" Edward was getting annoyed, keeping flicking his eyes from Alice to the sisters, trying get something out of them.

"Yes, we can," Piper said, "But it will have to be later, as I know the rest of the family does not have any idea of what we are, that includes all of us. Is there a time that we can come back and talk more, there is a lot to explain." She went to knell down in front of Bella, "All I can say right now though, is be careful. More and more in the magical community are aware of you, not all of them are good. In the next few days, you will be receiving gifts, they will each have a special meaning and a purpose. What ever you do, keep them close by."

Piper stood up then as her other sister Paige came walking into the room. All three sisters were lined up next to each other holding hands, then they were gone, in an orb of white lights. Renee came in then looking around puzzled, "Where did the girls go?"

The rest of the people standing in the room shook their heads, like clearing the fog, Carlisle spoke for the first time, "Oh, they said that they needed to get back to the rest of their family, but they are staying in town for a bit and will be back in a couple of days."

"Oh," was all Renee could say and started up the stairs with Phil, "well, then I guess we will see you all in the morning. Ladies, you did a wonderful job with the shower, thank you!"


	5. Frozen In Time

Puzzle Pieces

After Renee and Phil was out of the room every one started talking at once, the only one quiet was Bella, she just held her head trying to concentrate, getting irritated.

"Can you all please, just be quiet for a minute," Bella growled at them, "I have a head ache, I need to think about what they just said." Edward pulled her into his lap brushing her check with his hand.

"Everything will be fine, Bella," Edward was trying hard to soothe her, but he can tell it was not working.

"Edward, did you not hear anything that they said?" Bella asked her husband, getting anger, "They are telling us, that I am a witch, that you are not able to read their minds or mine for that matter because it is a way for a witch to protect themselves. They say that their powers are to be separate, but some how, I have all their powers together. That makes me, in their eyes very powerful. Then, lets not forget them saying that the entire magical community knows about me and the baby."

"Edward, watch her, she about..." But Bella broke Alice off.

"I am tired of you all hovering over me, and getting prepared for me to have a mental breakdown. I think after the day and the night that we just had, I deserve this much. So can you all please just be quiet," Bella held her hands out like she wanted them to just stop and freeze. Then she looked around, that is what they all did, they were frozen. Bella, moved her hands in front of Edward, nothing; he made no movement. He and everyone of her in-laws can sit very still like a statue, many times not even breathing, but this was different!

Bella was on the verge of tears, when all of a sudden she saw the white lights again.

"We were wondering how long it will take for you to do that," Piper said, coming to stand next to Bella, giving her a hand off the couch.

"What? How?" That is all she could muster out of her mind.

"I think it's time for us to have our talk, just the four of us. Your family can be filled in later, but time is of the essence, we do not have much time," the sisters took Bella's hand and moved her to the kitchen.

"Are they ok like that?" Bella asked, looking back into the room where everyone still sat motionless.

"Oh, yea, they'll be fine," Piper said, "you can unfreeze them when ever you want, or I'll do it when we leave. Time is just standing still for them. Almost like you took the batteries out of the clock." She started to move around the kitchen, like a pro.

Bella, knew that she may not have much time and wanted to understand, "I want to understand, really I do, but this is so hard for me to believe. I mean I never thought real live witches existed, let alone have powers."

"This coming from a girl who is married to a vampire and have friends that are werewolves," Paige said, with a smile on her red rose lips, putting a cup in front of Bella.

"How... do you know who I am," Bella looked down into the hot liquid, "Is this safe for the baby?"

"Of course, it is just some herbal tea, calms the nerves and will help you sleep later," Piper said, then looking off into the distant like remembering something, "Paige, always used to make me drink it when I was pregnant with Wyatt."

Bella, just shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of the tea. Then Piper started to talk, "Bella, we know who you are; because, we were told that a mother bearing a child of power will be coming. The mother will hold great power, the power three, but the child will be a key to the future. She was to be born to a witch and a vampire. The child will have the power of both, but be immortal at the same time. We never really thought that we would met her in our time, maybe in our children's..." Her voice began to fade, looking around at her sisters.

Phoebe took the lead, "Bella, don't you see, your that girl, you are the mother of the most powerful creature that our magical community will ever see. You and her will be unstoppable, but right now you are in danger. You are very young to your powers and will need to be trained, there is a great fight lurking in the horizon, one that all of us, even your family and friends will need to prepare for. We will need ally together, the power of three is not going to be enough to stop this force. But I have seen it, with your power and your daughter's feeding off of you, then those of the Vampires, even the wolves; we think it will be enough. It is getting close. Tomorrow, I am hoping that Alice will see it, if not on her own, then with the help of both of us."

"Guys," Paige came in from the sitting room after looking in on the statues, "They are very powerful vampires, they're beginning to unfreeze, I think we need to get going."

They all came around Bella, and their hands on her shoulders, "We are always with you Bella, the words will come to you to help explain everything to your family, be patient, but remember time is of the essence." Piper put her hands around the charm on her necklace, "This amulet will help you gather strength and protection, it is the symbol of power; our power." With that they all were gone.

Bella turned around to get up, holding her cup in her hand, to walk out to the sitting room, when she stopped dead in her tracks, her family just staring at her. She did not feel like talking, the baby was kicking up a storm using her bladder as a soccer ball, she just went to Edward taking his hand and leading him to the stairs. Turning to look back, "I promise tomorrow we will talk, I just need to sleep tonight." With that she was already in Edward's arms, flying up the stairs.


	6. Morning After

Morning After

Bella was tired, sleep had her before her head hit the pillow. Edward held her in his arms whispering sweet nothings, until he heard the family calling him in his head. He knew they wanted to talk, to figure this out, but he felt like staying with his wife and child, to protect them from these three strangers, witches. Finally, giving up on the now screaming people down stairs, he kissed his wife softly on the lips to go see what all the commotion was really about.

"Can you all be just a tiny bit quieter," Edward said when walking into the kitchen.

"Edward, we need to talk this through, figure out exactly who they are and what they want," Carlisle said with authority in his voice.

"I can tell you what they want," Edward glared at him, "and they are not having either of them. Bella and the child are mine and I will fight to the death to protect them."

"They aren't after Bella or Elizabeth," Alice said quietly, staring off into space, "They came in peace, looking for a long lost cousin, or sister like they will call her shortly. They are searching for some help..." Her voice trailed off. The family turned to her, as Alice had that look, a vision has come.

"Alice, what do you see?" Carlisle asked.

"I see a lot of snippets, more like puzzle pieces, they don't make a lot of since," she sighed, closing her eyes to focus more, "I see the sisters fighting, killing, there must hundreds of them, but the girls are holding their own. They turn towards the woods, and more surround them. They are asking for help, and the red head, takes their hands and they are gone."

"Who is in the woods with the girls?" Edward asked, already knowing the answer, he saw parts of the vision that came into focus.

"Vampires," Alice said confused, "but not your normal vampires. They were newborns, but they looked different; stronger, slightly deformed, evil."

Carlisle just shook his head in agreement, Emmet was already getting excited at the thought of more newborns coming to fight, Jasper was mentally calculating the military strikes in his head, the girls just looked at each other, Edward let out a low growling hiss.

"Well," Carlisle started, "the girls said they wanted to continue to talk, I think we need to listen. They are obviously looking for help. In the mean time, lets stay on alert though, until we can find out all we can on these witches. May we also not forget, they are connected to Bella and the baby, not just as family, but as witches," he was scratching and shaking his head, "Boy, this does explain a lot of what Bella has been going through, and the fact that Edward cannot read her. I always heard that witches have a defense that can be used to protect them..." Turning towards his son, "Edward, go be with your wife, there is no telling what kind of sleep she will have after tonight."

Edward just nodded and ran out of the kitchen. Once inside his bedroom, he noticed Bella, still sleeping soundly, crawling into bed and wrapping his arms around her enormous belly, "I love you Bella and I promise you that no one is going to hurt you or our baby." He kissed her on the lips, and just listened to her dreams, that was coming of her lips.

"Good morning, love," Bella rolled over and kissed her husband on the lips, "Did you have a good night's rest, you did not move once."

Bella, just nodded and not wanting to get up out of Edward's embrace, "Ohh," Bella winced, making a face of slight discomfort, which alarmed Edward.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, she just kicked me really hard. Here," she had Edward's hand and put it on top of her belly, "Do you feel her?"

Edwards eyes shot wide, for the first time he felt the baby kick and move, like she was doing somersaults inside of Bella's belly. "Wow, I think we are going to have a fighter on our hands. This little one might actually be able to take down Uncle Emmet!"

Bella just smiled, "Yea, take him down with him wrapped around her little finger." They just both laughed.

"Come, lets get you down stairs to eat breakfast, Renee and Phil are waiting for you. They whole house is just excited to have you see the nursery." With that he had Bella's robe and carried her down stairs, resting her on her feet at the bottom, so she can walk to the kitchen.

"Good morning , there is my precious baby girl," Renee came over to peck on her cheek, "You look well this morning. Here have some OJ and a bagel, need to keep your strength up, it's not going to be much longer." Rubbing Bella's belly, she stepped back to examine her daughter a bit more, "Bella, honey, you've dropped some, your belly was not that low yesterday."

"Oh, mom," Bella started, already not in the mood, "she is just fine, no baby coming anytime soon, but I do think we have a soccer player on our hands, she's just been kicking like crazy this morning. Anyways, so what is on everyones to-do list this morning."

"Well, Phil and I were going to go out for a drive through the mountains and just take in some views, but first, we all wanted to see your expression on your face, lets go look at the baby's rooms, shall we," Renee turned on her heels, Alice following right behind, clapping her hands.

"Bella, you are just going to love it, I promise," Alice sang as she went towards the stairs, "well, come on everyone, I think we all should be there. Jasper grab the camera, will you?"

Bella sighed, slowly making her way back up the stairs, which was fine, she needed to get dressed anyways. Once everyone was standing in front the the baby's room, Bella took a deep breath and opened the door, her hands went straight to her mouth, along with just about everyone else who has not seen the room. Stepping inside and just spinning around to take everything in. The room looked like it was plucked straight of the Pottery Barn magazine.

The walls, were different shades of pink, with a gingham pattern to it, all hand painted on three of the walls, then the picturesque window that overlooked the Olympia Mountain Range. The room was smothered with toys, stuffed animals, books, more so than what can be found at any toy store. The bassinet, old-fashioned, with white delicate lace, reminding Bella of her wedding dress. She walked over to the crib, which appeared to be very large and heavy, made out of light oak, the bedding of course being pink. But what caught her attention the most was a fleece blanket that was hanging over the rails.

Bella went to pick it up and rubbing the blanket to her lips, she opened it up and gasped at what was on it, the same symbol as was the charm that she had on her neck. Spinning on her heel, she looked around at everyone one, "Where did this come from?"

No one knew, that is when she heard a voice, some what distant, and very wise sounding, "It is a gift, keep it close to the baby for protection, the sisters well help you understand."

"Who said that?" she was looking at everyone, they just stared back at her.

"Who, what are you talking about," Edward asked taking his wife's hand.

"I heard some one talking, she answered my question about the blanket," thinking she is going crazy, she laid the blanket back down on the rails, knowing this was not the place to be talking with Renee and Phil in the room, "I'm going to get dressed. Alice thank you, the room is incredible and I do think that you and Edward went way overboard." She kissed Edward and walked out of the room towards her bedroom. Of course Edward was following her.

"What just happened, Bella?" Edward had her sitting on the bed looking into her eyes, searching.

"You didn't hear anything, or know where that blanket came from," she asked, knowing that he had not a clue as to what she was talking about, Bella continued, "She said, 'it is a gift, keep it close to the baby for protection, the sisters will help you understand.' She sounded wise. The girls last night said that I will be starting to receive special gifts and that I am to make sure nothing happens to them."

Edward really did not know what to say, but, "Why don't you take a hot shower, get dressed, the witches will be here shortly after Renee and Phil leave. Alice had a vision and it involved the three girls." Bella nodded and wobbled over to the bathroom.


	7. Powers

Powers

Like the day before, the entire family and the three girls were all sitting in the sitting room, looking at each other, trying to figure out who should start. Carlisle, being the father of the family began. "I want to let you know that we have open minds, and will listen to what you have to say, but be aware that we will not agree to anything, with out first knowing all the facts; that includes what you are and how Bella fits into all of this."

The three girls just nodded their heads in agreement. Piper, the oldest begin to talk, "Like we said yesterday, we are family, Bella is our cousin. We come from a very long line of powerful witches, dating back to the witch trails of Salem. Back in the day, witches were more of practicing; making potions, casting curses and such. With each generation, the strength of the witch grew. Becoming more powerful, as well as possessing active powers, not just passive. It was predicted that the three witches will be born into our family lines, that are to be the most powerful of all witches, together forming a the Power of Three, the Charmed Ones, as others refer to us. We each have active and passive powers." Piper looked around at each person in the room, she can tell that they needed more explanations, "You still need proof of out power," turning towards Paige, who went to stand up, "My sister, Paige, is telekinetic, she can move things with her mind. She is also half White lighter, which allows us to orb, or travel between destinations quickly. Paige if you would demonstrate your power."

Paige turned to face the piano, which had candles on it still from the party. She held out her hand, everyone in the room turning to see what she was looking at. "Candle," is all she said, the next thing they saw was the candle in her hand, not even in a blink of an eye. The there were white lights sounding her, nothing, until she went to tap on the Rosalie's shoulder, smiling Paige said, "Hi!"

The vampires stood frozen, they each could move very quickly, but this with moved even faster. Carlisle, began to speak again. "You mentioned that Paige is half White lighter. What is a White lighter?"

Paige took the lead on this question, "Our mother Patty was a witch, but my father was her White Lighter. A White Lighter is sent as a guide for new witches, to help them understand their powers. I am assigned to a charge, I was assigned to Bella. That is how I am able to track her, I know exactly where she is at all times." At the word track, everyone tensed up!

Piper changed the topic quickly, "You all already know the power of my sister Phoebe. Hers are that of premonitions and being an empath. She also has the active power of levitation. Now my power is probably the most active of the three, I have the ability to speed up matter, or slow them down. For instance," Piper turned and nodded at Phoebe, who stood up, she took out of her pants pocket a knife of sorts, walking to the other side of the room she turned quickly and threw it right at her sister. Piper immediately held her hands up to stop it, and there the knife was, frozen in time just shy of her face. With another motion of her hands the knife literally blew up into tiny pieces.

All three girls went to set down on the couch, their new friends just staring dumbfounded at them and each other. Edward still had a lot of questions, as did every one else.

"We still do not know what this has to do with us and my wife, especially our child." Edward was very skeptical.

Phoebe turned to look at Bella, "You were born a witch, it takes time to come into your powers, they grow, as you grow as a witch. The pregnancy, which is also heightened by the vampire half, made the changes happen more quickly. You knew that something was off, but could never put a finger on it. Paige has been able to sense you since you had your first premonition, right after you found out you were having a child. Both you and the baby have powers. Piper, do you think it's time to test her powers, see how much she has grown?"

Piper nodded, "Is there a place that we can go, where we can stretch our powers even more so, to be able to get a feel at what Bella and the baby can do as well."

"I know the perfect place," For the first time Alice spoke, looking at her family, "Lets go play some ball."


	8. Bella's Pwer Test

Bella' Power Test

"Wyatt, can you come here to mommy please," Piper said once everyone was in the field. All the white lights swarmed around and then a little boy appeared, looking no more than about four or five years old, "This is my son Wyatt, he is half witch and half white lighter. He is going to help use test Bella's powers." Piper then turned to Edward, who had his arm around Bella's waist, "Edward, I know that this is going to be hard for you, but you need to step away, and what ever you do, do not get in the way of protecting Bella, you can and will get hurt."

Edward, did not like this at all, he turned to look at Alice, she just nodded, letting him know that there was not any danger ahead. He kissed his wife, then moved to the outer circle to join his brothers and sisters, all eying the witches and Bella.

Piper continued to speak, moving closer to Bella, with the child in tow, "Bella, my son is very powerful. He can do somethings that we are not able to, for instance change shapes. We use this technique to help us train for any up coming battles. Right now Wyatt will become one of our past demons that we vanquished a while ago," Tuning back to her son, "Wyatt, we want Balthazar."

The little boy, just smiled, knowing that this was a game and play time for him, a chance to practice his powers, that his parents always wants him to keep in check. He looked down, like concentrating on something, then began to shift and move, growing taller. His skin began to turn an odd shade of red, with black markings, how a sweet innocent little boy, turned into a gruesome monster, shocked not only Bella, but the rest of the Vampires as well.

"Wyatt, look at mommy," the boy turned, with a stare of hatred, "Bella, I want you to focus all of your energy and do what comes naturally to you. Wyatt is going to be throwing an energy ball at you. Are you ready?" Bella had no clue as to what was going to happen, but nodde her head in agreement. "Wyatt, very carefully throw your first ball."

Again, the boy smiled, yet this smile was totally evil looking. His hands came together, then separated with a giant glowing ball in the middle of his two hands, Wyatt flung the ball forward, straight towards Bella. Bella first instinct was to throw her hands up in the air, like she wanted it to stop. That is exactly what the ball did, hovering just about 2 yards away from Bella, in the air. You could see each line that the energy ball let off. The vampires, especially Edward let out a huge breath, relieved that it did not hit her.

"Bella, good," Phoebe was talking now, guiding her through the next step, "Now, you need to get rid of the ball, focus on what you want to do with hit." Bella, knew exactly what she wanted to do with bright ball, she closed her eyes and pushed her hands like she was throwing the ball. It went sailing and would have hit Phoebe, but levitated out of the way. "You're a fast learner. Ok, Wyatt, check the baby's power." Wyatt shifted back to his normal innocent self, walking towards Bella, with a dagger in his hands, at the last minute, he tripped, throwing the knife right at her belly. The baby felt danger was a head, immediately put a blue protective bubble around Bella. The dagger bounced off her, throwing right back to Wyatt.

With that Edward stepped forward, "I think I have seen enough torture on my wife and daughter. If there's nothing else, then I feel it is best to just go home. Bella, lets go."

"No, Edward," she let go of his hand, "For the first time, I am beginning to understand what is going on with me. Why all my life I felt different. I think we need to stay; at least, until we know what they really want."

"I know what they want Bella, they are trying to take you and Elizabeth away from me," he turned to look at the sisters, "and I will not have any part of that."

"Edward, that is where you are wrong. She is exactly where she needs to be, but we do need your help. There is a great threat on the horizon and it will take all of use to put that threat out," Phoebe turned to Alice, "I know that you know what that threat is, Alice. You of all people know that we will need to work together."

Alice nodded, "Yes, I had a vision last night. You were in a meadow, trying to fight of hundreds of them, _monsters_, asking for help when more where on the way. But I don't understand one thing, they were all newborn vampires, yet, nothing like us. Who or what are they?"

The Cullen family turned to get the answer, "You are right, they are part vampire," this came from some one else, a faint light that was descending from the sky above, "Hello, Bella, it is so good to finally meet you. I have been following you for quite some time. You have a wonderful future ahead of you, along with your child," the voice turned so the all will be able to hear, "The Sisters have been sent to ask for your help, these newborns were all created from a demon, which is why they appear different, and more so evil looking. The creator is getting out of hand."

"If you know who the creator of these newborns are, then why not destroy him or her? Why get all of us involved?" Carlisle asked the voice of the light.

"Carlisle, this demon, the girls can take care of, but the vampires are too much for just three to handle. They know that with the Power of Three, plus the power that Bella and the baby posses, along with the help of the wolves and yourself, it will be easily accomplished. If it is not taken care of, they will come to rule of land. Demonic Vampires running around. I know that is not what you want."

"When is this to happen," Edward asked, pulling Bella towards him.

"Soon, by the next full moon. That is all the information I can give you. It is up to all of your powers and gifts to figure out the rest. Blessed be," then the light disappeared.

"I think it will be best that we continue our talk again later tonight. Start planning and figure this out. Until later," the Vampires were already running back to the house as the Charmed Ones orbed away.


	9. Baby's Coming

Baby's Coming

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks once entering the foyer of the Cullen's house. Standing in the entry way was the most magnificent creature that any of them has ever seen. There it was, a small white horse, so they thought. The horse turned to look at the bunch and a gold horn stood out from her head. Bella went to the unicorn and took the note off of her neck and began to read aloud.

"Bella and child, a unicorn posses some of the worlds most pure magic; all in her horn. Take care of her and be cautious at the same; a little can go a long ways. Blessed Be!"

"I got dibs on her," Emmett said, excitement in his eyes, "Never had unicorn before." Rosalie just slapped him in the arm, while Bella glared.

"You will do no such thing, if there is as much as much a piece of her coat out of line, you'll answer to me," she threw her hands up an anger, but the vase of flowers next to Emmett's hand exploded, with so much force it made him jump back.

"Alright, just kidding," putting his hands up to say sorry, "Jasper, come on lets take this creature outside," Emmett and Jasper tugged on the unicorn until it started to move, taking her through the kitchen to tie her up outside.

"Edward, I need to go lie down, my back is killing me," Edward picked up his wife and carried her to their bedroom, placing her gently on the bed.

"Are you alright, Bella, you look pale?" Edward asked as he was helping Bella with her shoes, getting her ready for a nap.

"I just feel funny, my back hurts, and all this talk of witches and demonic vampires, now a mythical creature is outside in Esme's rose garden. Then mom and Phil are still here, this not the best time for them to visit," she let out a huge sigh and laid back against the fluffed up pillows.

"Go ahead and just rest, you will better in a moment," Edward curled up to his wife, humming her lullaby, rubbing her belly, until her she was asleep, that is when the voices of his family down stairs started to ring loud in his head. Kissing both Bella on the lips, then on her belly, he got up.

Downstairs, everyone was already to start talking, not only about the up coming war, but Bella's unbelievable power. Alice rubbing her temples, concentrating to see if she there is a good outcome or not. Jasper leaning over the table with military tactics on a piece of paper. Esme, moving about the kitchen getting some dinner together for the humans in the house. Carlise just pacing back and forth muttering to himself. Rosalie and Emmett outside in the gardens watching our newest creature.

"Edward, good you joined us," Carlisle turned to look at his son, "we need to figure out what to do. I say that we have no choice but to help the witches, after all who they are fighting are going to give all vampires bad name."

"I agree," Jasper looking up from his work, "except we are at a disadvantage. We need to get more information about these demonic vampires, what are their strengths, weaknesses, do we kill them the same. I personally would like to travel to where they are and just watch."

Emmett and Rosalie came in at the last part of the conversation, looking at Jasper. Emmett was already to go, his eyes bright with excitement. Rosalie on the other hand did not like the idea at all, she let them all know her thoughts, "I don't think so. This is not our problem, a demon created these things, then it is the witches job to take care of it. We have no clue as to what we are dealing with. And you all heard it; thousands, not just twenty or so. It will be suicide and I 'm sorry, but I want to be able to watch my niece grow up," turning to look at Edward, "with all of us here."

Edward, along with the rest of the family knew what Rosalie was talking about, and they nodded in agreement, except for Alice, who was sitting, still trying to concentrate. Finally, she turned and looked at everyone, "Rosalie, if we don't help and stop this now, there will not be a future for Elizabeth. I see this new race of vampires taking over and they will not stop. Their destruction is not only going to be innocent lives, but vampires as well. I'm sorry, but I will not sit by and watch these _monsters_ take over our lives, killing anything and everything in their path. We owe it to Bella and her daughter to protect the world that she will be growing up in."

Jasper came up and placed his arm around her waist, pecking her on the cheek, "I stand by Alice, if she is ready to tell the girls yes, I will be there as well. I think we all have the same answer, we need to protect the future, and that child upstairs is the future; for all of our races."

They all came together, circling around the kitchen table, nodding in agreement. Carlisle took Edward's hand and then turned to Esme, taking her hand, "It's decided, we will tell the sisters, as soon as the come tonight, we need to get all the info as we can. The light said it will happen around the next full moon, thank goodness we just had a full moon, so there are a few weeks to get ready." Looking around at everyone, Edward felt proud that his family was stepping up to protect his. His eyes stopped though when they landed on Alice, what he saw on her face was not good. She went to open her mouth to speak...

"EDWARD," but the scream did not come from Alice, but from upstairs. Edward flew out of the room, with the rest of the family right on his heels. The door went flying open, Edward went straight to the bed. Bella was sitting up, sweat dripping from her head, the pain in her eyes any one would be able to read. Then they smelt it, the blood. Carlisle came over to the bed, taking Bella's hand to check for her pulse, the doctor in him already starting to work.

"I need you all to listen to me and focus," He turned to look at Esme, "Go to my study and grab my bag, you will also see some bags of fluid, grab it. Rosalie, find me clean sheets and towels. Alice, make her focus, we need to get Bella's breathing in order before she passes out. Emmett, Jasper find her mom and dad now, tell Charlie we will need an ambulance. Hurry," That's when he turned to Edward, "Son, I need to check her and find out what is going on, just hold her hand, talk to her."

Edward nodded, climbing on the bed next to his wife and starting to sing her lullabye. Alice was on Bella's other side, holding up the picture of Edward and Bella's wedding day, "Bella, look at the picture, just focus on the picture, now take a deep breath and let it out slowly." Bella did as she was told, taking a deep breath, but instead of letting out slowly, it came out in a cry of pain.

Edward looking concerned, turned to Carlisle, who started to talk again, "Bella, I want you to open your legs for me, try to relax. I need to look and see if everything is ok." Bella let her legs drop open slightly, "Good girl, now you are going to feel my fingers and little bit of pressure." Carlisle, went to check how many centimeters Bella was, then there was a small pop, and the rest of her water came out making the bed wet, Bella let out another cry of pain. Knowing that Edward wanted more answers than what was going through Carlisle head, he turned to speak, just as the rest of the family came back with the requested items.

"Bella, is in full active labor, about 5 centimeters. Her water was just starting to break, which is why there is a tiny bit of blood. Girls, can you help Bella change her clothes and put some clean sheets on the bed. Emmett, Jasper where you able find her parents?"

"I phoned Charlie, he's on his way, along with an Ambulance," Emmett said, turning to look at Jasper, "but there's not any sign of Renee and Phil, we went to the mountains, but could not find them. Tried the cell phone and left a message."

Just then there where the white lights of the witches coming into the room, "We saw that Bella went into labor, and decided to come over and offer any help," the red head said.

"Right now, we can't find her mother, I know that she would want to be here for her daughter, do you have any way of locating her?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I do," Paige went to take Bella's hand and closed her eyes, to focus on Renee, "She is in Seattle, at the Space Needle."

With that info Emmett and Jasper left with the wind blowing the curtains

Everyone turned to the bathroom door as it was opening. Edward carrying Bella back to the bed, while Alice was picking up all the dirty clothes. Bella let out another scream of pain, digging her finger nails into Edward stone arms. He pried her fingers off of him and placed Bella on the bed, turning to Carlisle, "I think the contractions are getting worse. Something's wrong, I can feel it."

Carlisle went to the foot of the bed, "Bella, I want to check you again, can you relax your legs," Bella opened her legs letting our more screams. "Good girl," Carlisle looked down and then popped his head up all of a sudden, "I can see the head. I want everyone out of the room now. Edward, hold her hand, she will need to bare down."

The witches did not move, Phoebe began to speak, "Paige and I are trained midwives, we delivered our nephew, I think we can help. You will not even have to tell us what to do."

Carlisle just nodded, turning his attention back to Bella, "Hon, the next time you get a contraction I want you to push, hold for ten second and then do it again," Bella just nodded, "so you feel another contraction?"

For the first time she talked, "It hurts, I can't do this. ARGH," she screamed again, the three witches, began to circle her, chanting, and then Bella pushed hard and with everything she had, took a deep breath and did it again, holding on to Edwards hand, if he was not made of stone, it would have been for sure broken.

"Good girl, the head is coming, just keep pushing with each contractions."

After about 15 minutes, Bella let out the cry of her life and the last push, "Bella, good now, stop pushing, I will tell you when to push again," Carlisle took the bulb suction and sucked the mucous out of the baby's nose and mouth, then there it was, the tiniest little cry, "Ok, Bella, just give me a tiny push," Bella did as she was told, closing her eyes knowing that it was just about over.

She took a deep breath and then opened them again. Laying on her belly, wrapped in the pink fleece blanket that had a special symbol on it, was the baby. All pick and purple, her lips full and bright red, just staring up at Bella with the blue eyes that was in the vision. Bella turned to look at Edward, just staring at his daughter, their was so much hope and love in his eyes. He bent down to press his lips against Bella's, "I love you," he whispered. Then moved down to the baby, moving his eyelashes fast and furious on the cheek of his daughter, giving her butterfly kisses.


	10. Meet the Family

**A/N: I want to thank all of you that have been reading and reviewing my story. I know that it is far out there, but that is the advantage of writing fiction. Please continue to add comments reviews and reading. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. It might seem like the story is moving slowly, but I am not trying to cover years or even months, there is just alot that will happen in the next month alone.**

Meet the Family

Bella opened her eyes to the dim light of a hospital room, looking around, she came across Edward sitting in a rocking chair holding his baby girl, just humming. She cleared her throat to start speaking, Edward looked up to meet her gaze. If eyes are the window to a persons soul, then Edward's eyes became heaven. They were a bright topaz, dancing with excitement, love, holding her so carefully, like glass. She could her the baby making gurgling sounds.

"Hi," he whispered, standing up and making his way over to the bed, "Would you like to meet your daughter?" Bella just nodded, while Edward bent down, to lay the baby in her arms.

"What happened?"

"Were not sure when you started to go into labor, but that first scream that brought us all to the room was around 4:30pm, you have been asleep for about an hour and half. When Carlisle checked, you were only half way there and your water broke. Thinking that we had plenty of time, he sent everyone to look for Charlie, Renee, and to get an ambulance. After Alice and I helped you back to the bed, you were screaming so much, saying it hurt and that you had to push. Carlisle checked again and the head was visible. He said that he has never seen a mother delivery her first child so quickly. Our daughter was born at 5:17 pm May 3rd. You passed out a little bit there after, mostly from all the fluid that you lost and not having an IV in. The family, along with the ambulance came and brought you and the baby here. The doctors say that both of you are just fine and will be ready to go home tomorrow. Just as soon as the nurses see you eat. The baby has been having a bottle, but does not seem to like it much. The pediatrician suggested that maybe you should try to nurse her. We never talked about that, so I am not sure..."His voice trailed off a bit, more like her was starting to get embarrassed about the subject. Just then the baby began to stir, moving her mouth in a sucking motion, "It's about time for her to eat again, she has a hefty appetite for such a tiny thing." Edward smiled.

Bella just held her close to her skin, the warmth of both child and mother seeming perfect in every way. She did not even have to attempt to help the baby find her way to the nipple, it was instinct, immediately latching on. The sensation of the sucking was something that Bella would never forget; so natural, so human, a pleasure like no other, knowing that this tine bundle still needed her. Tears started to trickle up out of eyes, Edward knew exactly what she was thinking without even having to ask. Those were the tears of joy, happiness, love, admiration, all balled up together. He bent down to give her a deep kiss. A soft knock came from the door and in walked a young lady in a nursers uniform.

"Oh, good your up," she proceeded to the bed and started to check Bella's and the baby's vital signs,  
"I see the little one is eating again, good to see that you decided to nurse, you can give her better nourishment sometimes than a bottle. How about you dear, ready to have something to eat?" Bella just nodded and the nurse left, to return with a tray of hospital food, "Just do the best that you can, oh and if you are up for some visitors, I think there are a few just dying to see the new addition to the family." Bella just said thank you as the nurse turned to leave the room.

Turning to Edward, "Can you do a me a favor," Edward nodded, confused as to what Bella could possibly want, "Ask Esme to bring me some of that veggie soup that she made the other day. I'm not that hungry, and I refuse to eat hospital food," Edward smiled then got up to go outside to tell the family that Bella's awake, that the baby is eating and to ask Esme if she can run home to get some soup.

After both mother and child were satisfied, and the little one was fast asleep in her mother's arm, Edward began to speak again, "So, are you up to some visitors, and introduce our little one to the world."

Bella's face just fell, "Introduce her to a world, where all the fairy tales that I will read to her are true? How will we protect her from the bad vampires, werewolves, and witches?"

"Bella, love, I will promise you that no one will ever come close to harming her. Not only is the house full of vampires, a mother who is apparently a witch, the baby also is aware of when danger is coming. You should have seen what she did when the paramedics tried to take her way from you. Piper had to freeze everyone until she calmed down enough," Puzzlement was on Bella's face, "Lets just say she has a set of lungs that can break windows, maybe even turn a man deaf. Then the protective bubble she had up. Our little girl knows who she can trust and not even be a day old."

"She has powers, even outside of me?"

"Yes, she is born to a vampire and witch," Edward said looking down at his perfect little angle, who is sleeping next to Bella's bosom, "Phoebe and Alice both saw the same vision, that she is going to be very powerful and full of so many gifts that we may never know the extent of what she is capable of. So, I am confident that Elizabeth will take care of her self if need be."

"Hmmm, Elizabeth Renee," Bella took her little hand, kissing it lightly, "I think it is time for you to meet your family," Bella looked up then to Edward, "No one has seen her yet, or hold her?"

"Nope, I told them that to wait until you are up to it. Renee is just dying to know her name. Everyone being very tight lipped. I will go get let everyone know to come in." Just as Edward went to stand up, the door was already starting to open, Alice saw that Bella was ready. Bouncing in like always full of energy, with Renee, Charlie, Phil, Esme, and Rosalie following suit.

"Where are rest of the guys?" Bella asked confused and sad, that this was the moment that so many of them have been waiting for, to finally see their niece and granddaughter.

"Oh," Rosalie started, "there coming, they said they were hungry. Plus Emmett and Jasper has a surprise for the little one."

Bella shrugged her shoulders, turning the baby a little so that everyone can take a look at her face, Edward shifting just a bit on the bed, "We want you all to meet the newest member of the Cullen/Swann family. This is Elizabeth Renee Cullen. Named after both Edward's mother and you Renee."

Bella looked at her mother and saw that she was crying, along with Charlie and Phil. Esme, just held her hands to her mouth, remembering back to the many years ago where she also had a baby, who only lived a short time. Rosalie, thinking of her friend who had everything that she will never get to. Alice on the hand was jumping up and down in excitement, just begging in her eyes to hold her.

So, Elizabeth got passed around to each family member, they all saying something special, barely audible for Bella to understand, but looking over at Edward who just smiled, she knew that it was all love and sweet nothings.

Then the door shot came shot open with a loud bang, which immediately made the baby cry, and this was not a normal everyday newborn cry, she let out a high piercing scream, everyone immediately went to grab their ears, Edward jumped up and took Elizabeth from Rosalie, to start calming her down.

"Boy, that girl's got a set of lungs on her," Emmett said once the baby was calmed, "I think they could hear her on the other side of the world." He stopped talking when he noticed that the human side of the family looked off with blank frozen stares. "What the..."

"It's just us," the Vampires and Bella turned to look at the sisters coming in, "We wanted to say congratulations, and that you have a beautiful baby," Piper turned to look at the rest of her sisters, all them looked confused, "We are concerned though about Elizabeth, her scream is not normal and we have been looking through our family history to understand it, along with the Book of Shadows, nothing stands out. She will attract attention. So, we stopped by to warn you, be careful." All the sisters circled around Bella and Elizabeth, "If you need anything, just call for us and we will be there. Until later, Blessed Be." Then they were gone in a swirl of white lights.

Everyone began to pick up conversation like nothing happened. Elizabeth getting passed around and no one made any quick or sudden moves. From this moment on, the Cullen's knew that they would walk on eggshells, so not to make the little one angry, upset or frighten her. Alice, holding Elizabeth, was starring off to space, the vision Edward saw was like no other. This child and her scream will become a very important key in the upcoming battle; one that Edward was not sure if he wanted his daughter remotely involved. Edward nodded at Alice to confirm what he saw, then turned his attention back to his family, which now consisted of Bella and Elizabeth. Knowing now, he had a different role to play and he is proud to be given the opportunity to play such an important role.


	11. Love Sweet Love

Love, Sweet Love

The days after Bella and Elizabeth returned home came together as a blur. Before Bella knew it, Renee and Phil were packing up and leaving. Some how, the family managed to keep the unicorn and Elizabeth's powers out of the sight of Renee and Phil. Bella, on the other hand ready to get back to a normal life; she knew that Elizabeth needed to get into a routine, not being passed around constantly like a football. In all honesty, she knew that this was expected, after all, how many vampires produce a child. Elizabeth was special, and Bella saw more and more of it everyday. After the final kiss and hug from Renee, Bella just let out a sigh of relief; holding Elizabeth, she began to walk to the sofa, knowing that it was going to be about time for her to nurse again. The rest of the family came over and circled around the two, just staring and admiring.

Looking up at her family, Bella smiled, "None of you have been out together for a hunt since we have been home, why don't all of you go, Elizabeth and I will be fine," she looked into each of their eyes, knowing that it was getting close to feeding.

"Are you kidding?" Edward asked taking his wife's hand, "I am not about to leave you alone. What if something will happen."

"Edward, nothing is going to happen and I know that none of you will be far. Go, we'll be fine. She will just eat, then fall back to sleep, which is exactly what I need to do as well," she kissed him lightly on his hand.

Edward turned to look at Alice, who just nodded to confirm that she did not see anything in the immediate future. "Ok, if you really think you will be fine. We will leave and give you and Elizabeth sometime to yourself to rest. We will not be far and be back before it gets dark." With that he kissed his daughter on the forehead and then Bella on the lips. The rest of the family each looked down at the peaceful baby, all hesitant to leave, but did in the end. Bella knew that they needed this time together, and not only to eat.

Bella slowly climbed the stairs up to her room, where she placed Elizabeth into the bassinet. Rocking her for just a few minutes, she looked around enjoying the sense of peace and quiet for the first time in a while. Proceeding to the bathroom to freshen up and take a quick a shower before Elizabeth will wake up, something caught her attention on the dresser, right next to the bathroom door. Picking it up, she realized it was a book, opening to read the inscription on the inside: Book of Shadows. Bella just shrugged her shoulders and began to flip through it. There was a family tree, odd drawings and what appeared to be spells and potions. She knew that it must have been from the sisters, but did not understand why. Continuing through it her hand stopped at a page, tensing up, having a vision; her first since having the baby. She saw that the room was dark and appeared to be the baby's room, Bella leaning over the crib, humming softly to get her back to sleep. Then she saw a dark figure standing next to her, whispering in her ear. Bella looked up, confused; turning to look around her, but saw nothing. When she turned her attention back to Elizabeth, she had her shield up, so Bella knew that something was wrong, that danger is close. That is when Bella came out of her vision. Immediately, she turned to check on the baby, who was fast asleep. Shutting the book and putting it back on the dresser, she went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

The family did come home just as it was getting dark, Edward went up to the room to check on his family, peering in on his daughter, letting out a sigh of relief seeing that she was happily sleeping. Walking towards the bed, Bella began to stir, sitting up. Edward crawled into bed, pulling her close.

"I missed you," he whispered, "You have no idea how hard it was to leave you alone. I think I drove the family crazy."

"We missed you too," Bella said leaning over to give him a kiss, but the kiss had more passion to it, not like it has been the past few weeks. It was hard and the desire was there to want more. Edward moved Bella, so she was sitting on top, continuing to kiss hard and fast, slowing down every once in a while to catch her breath. Bella began to kiss Edward all over, moving across his lips and over to his neck, stopping at his ear, where she nibbled for a second on the lob. Bella looked up to meet his gaze, there was love and excitement in there. Bella, flushed and wanting more, not having sex for a while now, was ready.

Proceeding to unbutton his shirt, with each button, brought a section of skin, that immediately had kisses left on it. Very slowly and tenderly, she kept moving down, just as she was about to unbutton his jeans, Edward rolled her over, smiling at her with amusement. Bella recognized the smile and the glee in his eyes, it was his turn. Starting with her lips, he took the same route as Bella did on him, spending just a second longer at her throat, taking in the sweet smell of her blood. Bella began rubbing Edwards bare back, trying to bring him closer, molding his body to hers; the heat rising and blushing her skin. He brought her up into a sitting position, bring his hands to her shirt and pulling it over her head. He gently laid her back on the bed, moving his hands to her breast, massaging them; then his mouth went down, kissing them gently. Bella arched her back, knowing what was to come next.

The love, the passion, the excitement. It was all there, like the first time they made love. The feelings and joy all the same, his eyes turning a bright shade of green, her body heat reflecting off of him, leaving the feeling of warmth. Then Bella felt it, the sensation that she did not have before, at the climax, she let herself go, as well as Edward, all barriers were broken, an orgasm like nothing before, leaving Bella so out of breath and light head. Edward sensing the same arousal, rolled off the top and held her, continuing to kiss her, neither one of them wanting the feeling to end. That is until... they heard her, the baby waking up from her nap. Neither one of them did not seem to mind. They accomplished the love that they have been wanting to share the the last few months. Both of them felt whole again.


	12. Answers

Searching for Answers

Edward, Bella and Elizabeth came down the stairs to greet the rest of the family later that night. Jasper just looked at them, clearly uncomfortable from all the emotions that were aroused earlier that evening. All the family just stood there looking at the three of them, seeing the love in the eyes of mother and father. Carlisle cleared his throat, ready to start discussing the important battle that is on the horizon just weeks away now.

"I know that the sisters should be here soon, but I want to make sure that we are all on the same page," He turned to Bella to bring her up to speed, "Bella, right before we heard you go into labor, the rest of us were discussing what we wanted to do, what are role should be in all of this. We came to the agreement that we need to help. Alice had some visions of us helping, she also mentioned how the key players in this will be Elizabeth and you. But I want to make sure that you are comfortable with all of this, and then there is the immediate danger that this puts both you and the child in."

Bella already knew most of what was happening, Edward filled her in a couple of days ago. Then she started to think about the vision she had that afternoon, the fear that she felt, the stranger whispering in her ear, not fully understanding what he said. She turned to look at Edward and began to speak, "I will do all in my power to take out these monsters. I don't want them to come and destroy everything that is important and that I love." Bella sensed some one was staring at her and turned to look at Alice who was in deep concentration, looking right into Bella's eyes. They knew what the other was thinking and saw. All of a sudden the sitting room began to light up in an awry of white lights. By now the family knew who it was and expected. As soon as the sisters came into veiw, they noticed that they had a blond teen with them and that Phoebe seemed to be on edge.

"Good evening girls," Carlisle said smiling, "you came just in time, we were talking about the upcoming battle. Who is this that you brought with you, another relative?"

"Hi, I'm Billy," The blond one said, all bubbly, she reminded the Cullen's of Alice in away, "I am a friend of the Charmed Ones. They have asked me to help out," Billy then turned to look over at Bella and the baby, " Oh my God, is she not the cutest baby in the wold? Bella, I heard so much about you, I cannot wait to get to know you better, I am sure we will become friends really quick."

"So anyways," Piper anxious to get the game plan rolling, "I think we need to talk about who it is that we up against, starting with the creator of these deformed vampires," Again all the witches eyes fell on Bella, "Did you get the Book?"

"The big book that was on my dresser," Bella asked, not needing an answer, "yeah, but I could not make head or tails out of it."

"But did you _see_ it, "Phoebe asked. The puzzlement of questions were starting to show on everyone's face, like they were speaking in code, "Think Bella, you were the only one that saw this."

"Yes, she did," it was Alice that spoke up. That is when Bella remembered the man standing over her and the crib, in her vision; Alice saw it too, just moments ago when they made eye contact. Edward turned to look at Alice, then at Bella, confused. Alice was blocking her thoughts.

"What did you see Bella?" Edward getting concerned and worried.

"Bella," Phoebe pressed again, "you need to tell us what your vision was. None of us has been able to figure out who the creator is. But when I touched the Book, yesterday, I had a premonition. You had the Book flipping through the pages and you stopped at something and just stared. I saw you have a vision, but that is where it stopped. I knew that if I got the Book into your hands, then you will be able to find the answers that we are looking for," Phoebe stopped to look around, "Where is the Book now?"

Bella just swallowed hard, "It is still up on the dresser." The next thing everyone saw was bright lights, as Paige left, returning in just seconds with the Book in hand, placing it on the coffee table in front of Bella.

"Do you know which page it was?" Piper asked.

"No, but I remember the vision," Bella began to get scared hoping to keep this from Edward, who she knew would get upset, "I was in the baby's room, looking down at Elizabeth. Trying to get her to go back to sleep. I felt a presence of someone or something. Turned to look but saw nothing. But I could hear him whispering in my ear, not able to make it out. I looked back at Elizabeth and saw that blue bubble around her and the crib, I knew there was danger some where. That is where it ended. I immediately went to Elizabeth, who was still sleeping, closed the Book and put back on the dresser." Bella looked at everyone in the room; all of which had different expressions. The vampires all felt the urge to fight and protect, knowing that some one will be getting close to either Bella and the baby. The witches just nodded like they might already know who the man was.

"Bella, you need to find the page, that man that was standing over you, is the creator," Piper said, already forming her ideas of who it was.

Bella handed Elizabeth to Edward and then grabbed the Book off the table. She began to flip page by page, trying to find the one that her hands stopped on. Then there it was, a picture of a man, all in black, with gray hair and menacing smile. She turned the Book around, so everyone can see. The witches immediately looked at one another, shaking their heads. The vampires, looking at him, not sure what to think, to them it looked like your average man, just a hint of evil in his eyes.

"He doesn't look too bad," Emmett was talking, then getting the sense of uneasiness from the girls in the room, "you know him, don't you? What's his deal?"

Piper took a huge breath and let it out slowly, "That man, is the most impossible demon to vanquish. We were hoping that it would be anybody else but that one. Even though we kind of suspected," knowing that all eyes where on her, she continued to tell them the story of this demon, "His name is Barbas, his powers are very unique, and once under his spell, hard to get out of it. We have been up against him a number of times; never fully getting rid of him. My husband was the last to see him, about 2 years ago when I had my son Chris. Leo put the wrath of an angry father on him. Thought that was the end, but I guess not."

"So," Carlisle began to speak, "what's his power and why do you think he is creating these vampires?"

All four witches looked at each other, not sure how the best way to explain, but Bella already reading the passage in the Book about him, started to talk, "Barbas, feared by many amongst demons, witches and mortals alike. He gets stronger after each feeding; feeding on the fears of others. What you think is your deepest fear is not even close to what Barbas will feed off of," Then Elizabeth stirred, her bubble went up, around Edward and Bella. Bella knew what that meant, "He's here in the house."

Everyone immediately stood up, looking around for the man in black, but could not see anything. Piper continued to talk, hoping what she says will also draw him out and explain to the others.

"Barbas, come out where ever you are," she said in a stern voice, "you want a fight, then show yourself, don't be a chicken hiding around our fears," everyone was just turning looking all over the place, "Oh, Barbas, there are only so many of us here that you can feed on, just show your self. We want answers."

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige," a menacing voice began, deep and thoughtful at the same time, "You all are just not any fun anymore. I just wanted to have some fun. That is when I first thought and saw Bella, your newest witch. With a child and a vampire family. I know that no one here will be able to stop me." The growls started up from the chest of the vampires, which brought Barbas out of the shadows, "Now, now, that is not how to welcome a guest that you invited. Piper said she wanted answers," he was waving is fingers in front of Emmett who was producing the loudest of growls. Barbas, continued to speak while walking around the room, "I already know what everyone's fear is in this room, mostly they are the same; especially from the vampires. So to make things a little fun; I created their worst fears," Barbas brought his attention straight to Edward, "becoming a monster. I knew that by creating enough of them, that all of you will eventually just give up. So let the fun begin." He held up his hands like boy getting all excited about a Christmas gift.

Piper turned to look at Bella, they both had the same idea of blowing him up. They nodded in agreement, Bella got up and steeped outside of Elizabeth's protection. Both Bella and Piper held there hands up, and with and angry shake, Barbas was sent to shatter in millions of pieces, along with a the crystal vases that lined the mantle.

"That will keep him quiet for the time being, but not for long," Piper turned to look at all in the room, "We have our work cut out for us. But at least we know what he did and why. We need to stick together, it is going to take all of us to keep him at arms length."

For the first time Esme spoke up, "You and your family are more than welcome to stay here. We have plenty of room."

The sisters and Billy looked at each other, nodding in agreement. Piper being the big sister, talked for the them, "Thank you, we will need to go home and get a few things together, and get the boys and my husband, if that is alright?" Esme and Carlisle both nodded. Then they where gone a mass of white lights.

Everyone just let out a big sigh, Elizabeth, sensing there is not any more danger, let her guard down. "I think we will need a lot of help," Jasper said out loud, his military background speaking through him. Everyone just nodded in agreement, standing up, knowing that work is to be done.


	13. Planning

War Planing

A lot started to happen all at once: Rosalie, Esme, and Alice, worked quickly to get the guest bedrooms ready, Bella took care of taking stock of the kitchen, knowing that it will need a great variety of food and spice, Edward went off to get a hold of Jacob, to let the pack know that we will need their help, Emmett and Jasper started to play in the backyard making up some new tactics that hopefully will help. That only left Carlilse holding his granddaughter. They never did get that much time together, but the time that he did have alone with her, he treasured more than anything. Most of the time he just kept looking at her deep blue eyes, that are just starting to turn a light shade of green. Her massive curls of bronze hair, turning a shade darker. Her pale skin, with a hint of pink in her checks. She began to wiggle in Carlisle's arms, which he brought her up on his shoulders and began to do the baby bounce. He never has been this close to a baby, even though he has helped delivery a few; but this was different. He felt something tug at his non beating heart, a love that he could not explain.

"She's our tiny miracle, isn't she?" Esme came up behind Carlise very quietly, that for once he actually was startled.

"Never in my close to four hundred years, would I have thought that a day will come, in which I would be holding the future in my hands," Carlisle and Esme continued to look down at Elizabeth, eyes so distant like they were taking a walk down memory lane of their past lives, "I always knew when I first met Edward's mother, that she was special, that Edward will come to do such wonderful things. I think that is how and why Elizabeth knew what I was. I can see some his mother in this little one here."

"Funny thing, though," Esme, leaned over to take Elizabeth, "I can see a lot of all us in her. And then there is the power that seems to come naturally." With that something happened, Elizabeth put up her shield, Esme brought Elizabeth closer, she knew danger was coming or already their, "Everyone get in her now," Esme never spoke louder than a whisper half the time, so she knew that even Bella, would be running in.

The family came in with a halt from all directions, looking at Elizabeth and Esme all wrapped up in the bubble. Standing next to the fireplace was the most ugliest looking thing any of them has every seen. Dressed in black with the bright red eyes that they knew well, but this creature's face was different, creases over the brow, the nose big; not the beauty of a vampire, yet, he was. Emmett and Jasper moved quick, taking him from both sides, ripping chunks off of him. Alice and Rosalie were not going to just stand by and watch their love ones get all the action. The deformed vampire saw the girls coming after him and bolted for the door, but before he left, he looked down at the baby, "I am the warning."

Once outside, all eruptions of growls and tearing were taking place. Bella stepped closer to Elizabeth, who let her guard down. Taking her in Bella's arms, she fell to the ground crying, this is the first time that some one actually came for Elizabeth. Edward walked in then, seeing his wife on the floor holding Elizabeth. Jasper was not the only one that could feel the anger that was brewing.

"What the hell happened?" Edward bellowed loud.

"One of those vampires came, it was ok, your brothers and sister destroyed him. No one got hurt," Esme came up to Edward to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but he shaken her off going to his wife and daughter; to see for himself. Then he smelt the fire and everyone's thoughts that came in all at once, like flood gates opening up.

"How in the world did he even get in here, no one noticed his scent, heard anything?" Edward, picked Elizabeth up and helped Bella over to the couch.

"No," Carlilse sighed, heavily, "We were all working on getting the house ready, I was holding Elizabeth, then Esme came in and took her. Next thing we noticed that she had her guard up. Esme called everyone in and that is when we saw him standing by the fireplace. Before he left though, he did say that he was just the warning."

Then the house grew bright as the white lights shimmered around, the sisters with their family came through. Phoebe the first to talk, "I saw it all, there is no need to explain what happened, but now we need to focus on getting ready." Everyone just nodded in agreement.

"This is my husband Leo, and my boys Wyatt and Chris," Piper started the introductions, "The boys are half witch and half white lighter. Both very powerful and able to take care of themselves, if the need comes. My husband Leo, used to be a White Lighter and an Elder. But clipped his wings for love." Piper and Leo turned to look at each other, that longing feeling in their eyes. "I know that he will be a great help, just from knowledge alone, plus the access he has at Magic School"

"And this is my husband, Coop," Phoebe chimed in.

Coop stepped over to take Edward's hand, "Man, I am so glad that it finally worked out for you and Bella, I have had been working on this case forever it seemed. I knew that even as a vampire, that you will get your one true love. Just takes patience and timing."

"Umm, thanks," Edward, was trying to read into his head on what exactly this Coop guy is talking about.

"I'm a Cupid," Coop explained, "Alice and Jasper, how are you two doing, I knew that once I sent you your vision, you would just sit and wait." Coop began to get teary eyed, and Jasper started to wiggle with all the emotions protruding from everyone.

"A Cupid," Emmett, had a huge smile going across his face, "man, I thought that was all fake, Valentine crap. Aren't you supposed to be flying around on a cloud and wear nothing but a diaper and shooting out hearts." Rose just slapped him hard in the chest.

"The wonderful world of commercialism," Coop said.

Everyone just stood and smiled, this whole magically community thing getting to be more than the vampires and Bella even thought was possible. Esme broke the ice and brought everyone back to the ground, "Anyways, lets get you all settled in. I think that after the attack, there will be a lot of planning. Girls, why don't you all come follow me."

It was just moments later, everyone together in the kitchen. Esme began to cook dinner, but Piper immediately stepped in. The chef in her taking charge, "So, I have been thinking and talking a great deal with Leo on this. I think the best thing that we can do right now is divide and conquer."

"Meaning ...?" Jasper asked.

"Meaning, that we need to split up tasks and focus," Piper said, "We have a lot of power, strength and knowledge in this house; we need to use every ounce of it. Edward, did you get a chance to talk to the wolves?"

"Yes, I talked to Jacob, he said they will stop by later on this evening. They will be in their wolf form, just warn you."

"That's fine," Piper said this like they worked with werewolves all the time, "Now, Bella, Alice and Phoebe, I think that the three of you should go on a vision quest. Try and you use your collective powers of seeing to get more details, put all the pieces together."

"But my visions come _after_ some one has made a decision, it will change when the mind changes," Alice said.

"Yes, that is the same as getting a premonition, only difference is I get it them before they even know what they are planning. Plus the vision quest is more of a walk, clears our minds, let us have total focus. But I will warn you, that you may see things that have yet to happen, years down the road," Phoebe said, leaving the room, "I am going up to the room to get some incense and everything else we will need."

"Paige and Leo, can you stay here and make potions, I want every potion made from the Book, just to be prepared." The two of them nodded then orbed out of the kitchen.

"Well, what about the rest of us?" Emmett feeling like he is being left out of the fun.

"You all seemed to take care of the intruder, it appears that he can be destroyed like any other vampire. So all of you and wolves will be taking on you fair share. But Barbas, the creator, it will be up to the witches to take care of him. I will warn you though, you may not see him, but he will be there, playing tricks on your mind, just do not give into it. The only way to make him weak is for him to not feed off of your thoughts, more importantly your fears. When you overcome your deepest fear, he will back off, putting his attention on someone else."

With that everything was coming together. The next full moon was only days away. Still a lot of planning and work to be done. Edward just looked down at Elizabeth who was sleeping. Wishing he could wipe the vision out of his head, she will end up playing a huge role. One that only a couple of people knew about.


	14. Beginning to an End

The Beginning to an End

We began to move fast, everyone knew what they had to do, it was just a matter of hours before these _things_ will be showing up. Bella, Alice and Phoebe, stayed locked up in the attic of the house for three days straight, only emerging to eat and take care of Elizabeth. Neither of them let out a hint as to what they saw. Always saying the same thing: "It's going good." Then off they went up the stairs. The kitchen on the hand became the main focus point of the house. It started to look like a top of line science lab. Vials after vials of liquid, all in different colors, all labeled and the cauldron still producing more. Billie and Leo kept track of the inventory, as well as explain to the vampires telling them what did what. Everyone in the house, including the werewolves will be getting their own bag of potions. They where just instructed to throw at anytime it was necessary. The vampires not believing that 2 ounces of green goo can blow anything help, had to check this out for themselves; however, they were stopped short. Leo explained that each one will only work on the vampires, so unless they wanted to blow each other up...

They put everything back on the counter, knowing that the time will be soon, then they can start having fun. Yet, it was still so quiet upstairs. No one was able to hear anything, Edward was the one that seemed the most worried about this, not able to even read Alice's thoughts. He left the kitchen, to go check on Elizabeth, who was sitting in her bouncy seat, while Wyatt and Chris played with toys in the seating room. Edward just picked her up and started to sing the lullaby that he wrote for Bella. Elizabeth, just took in the music and looking into her daddy's eyes.

"What I would give, just to know that you will be safe," he whispered.

"She will be just fine, the future are in the hands of these three kids." A voice said behind him, a voice that he just slightly recognized.

"Who are you again?" Edward asked, turning to look at the African American standing in behind him, all in white.

"I'm an Elder, I came to talk to everyone. Hello, Wyatt and Chris." John the Elder said.

No one needed to be called, they all sensed some one was here, even the girls in the attic came down unannounced. They looked tired, like they have been cramming for finals for the last three days, still not having a clue what they were learning.

"What do you want?" Piper asked, with ice in her voice, "I think we have everything under control."

"You do, but I was summoned," Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out who brought this Elder here.

"Oh, for goodness sakes, girls, can you just give it a rest already," Another voice came, but no face to match it.

"Gram's," all three of the Charmed one said.

Then Gram's appeared, more like a ghost than anything else, very transparent. "Yes, darlings. I asked John to come, because I have begun to worry, that my legacy will be lost." The vampires, still looked confused at who this person was, "I'm Penny, the Charmed Ones Grandmother. Well, this is an unusual ally that we have. Never in all my after life would I have thought that vampires will be helping to protect the world of evil." Penny just waved her hand in dismissal, "Anyways, John, please make sure they understand, and get some rest, all of you. Blessed Be," With that she was gone.

Leo, stepped forward, "John, I am not really sure what you need or want, but for the last couple of years, we have been doing just fine with out you."

"Leo," John started, "I have come to warn you, all of you."

"Warn us of what?" Edward was standing now, right next to Leo.

"This battle will be difficult. But just let destiny and fate take its course. The future will belong to Wyatt, Chris and Elizabeth. But for some of you, the future will be changed drastically. Choices will need to be made." Piper saw something in her peripheral vision, and moved to the other side of the stairs.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Piper hissed at the figure.

"Piper, you of all people know very well, what I am doing here." The man all in black said.

"You are not going to take any of of these peoples lives. We are in a battle and you are coming to warn me of who is going to die. The Angle of Death does not belong here, not right now."

"That is where you are wrong, I do belong. Some one will die tonight by the time the battle is over. There will be nothing that you can do to stop it." The Angle of Death whispered to Piper.

"Go," Piper said over her shoulder, as she turned to go back to the sitting room. John still there, but no one was asking questions.

"Piper, I think you need to tell us who were just talking to?" John the Elder said.

"No one important," but Piper knew better, she of all people has seen death more times than she wished, "Fine, the Angle of Death is here."

"Which means what?" Carlilse asked, even though he had an idea.

"It means some one is going to die," Bella spoke up for the first time. Her face pale, looking like she will faint. Alice, Phoebe and Bella already saw everything in their vision quest, but not saying a word to anyone in hopes that minds will be changed.

"Leo, I find it in the best interest of everyone, that you come with me. You will be safer up there." John laid his hand out in front of Leo.

"No, I clipped my wings, I gave up my life up there, so I can be with my family." Leo said, stepping closer to Piper and putting his arms around her waist.

"Leo go," Phoebe said, "If you don't, then you are for sure going be a White Lighter again."

"No, I am not going, I will take my chances." Leo said with a 'this discussion is closed' in his tone.

"Everyone just shut up right now," Bella was on the verge of hysteria, "I can't take this anymore. The secrets, the lies, the codes." She turned to Alice and Phoebe, "We need to tell them everything, I am not going to risk my family, my love, my life for all of us to go in blind. I won't do it."

The girls with foresight, looked at each other and nodded, "Very well, but instead of telling them, it will be best if we just showed them. Paige, can you go grab us some crystals; then set the up in a circle around us. Since we are all going on this quest it will be the only way to protect ourselves. Now, I want us all to hold hands forming a circle, children included. We will need to alternate between vampire and witch, the children in the middle of the circle. Leo, stand in between Piper and Edward. Coop come stand by me and Emmett." Paige was back then, laying the crystals out, when she put the last crystal in place behind her, a cage of sorts came up and wrapped around everyone. Emmett, being the clown that he his, stuck his finger out, but brought it in quick when the blue bars zapped him.

"This cage will keep us safe, no one can get in or out. Hold each others hands, close your eyes, focus on breathing, we need to try and become one. Bella, Alice, put all of your mind thinking about what we have been seeing the last three days. When I say so, you will open your eyes, and you will see everything, just like a movie." Everyone began to take long and even breathes.

Just as the screen in Phoebe, Alice and Bella's mind began to flicker, it bounced out of their heads and became visible for all to see, just above the children's head, like it was a home movie. "Open your eyes, but what ever you do, do not let go of your hands."

Everyone opened, and then a loud gasp, at what they saw.

**Ohh, a big cliff hanger, but don't worry, it will be updated, ASAP!!!**

**I want to thank all of you that have been reading and reviewing. Please keep doing so...Sara**


	15. Vision Quest

Vision Quest

The movie began to unfold, it appeared to be so real. You could hear the growling from the vampires and the werewolves. Each of these mythical creatures were pouncing, shredding, tearing, away at the demonic vampires. It was outside in the woods, appeared to be just behind the house. Making head way and down to about thirty or so from the hundred that they started with, they heard a scream, coming from inside. The witches, including Bella and the children were inside the house, trying to fight off the few that made it inside. Furniture was every where, holes in the walls, it appeared like an atomic bomb has just exploded. Bella, and Piper were blowing the animals up fast; Phoebe, Paige and Billie, using their powers to vanquish, bottles of potions being thrown every where. The the children all inside a huge bubble made to protect themselves; Wyatt and Elizabeth together. The fighting continued for what seemed like hours. Finally outside, it appeared that all was quiet, collecting up the pieces to start a fire. Edward, Esme and Alice ran inside the house to help there. But stopped in their tracks as they saw Barbas standing behind Bella, having her by the throat, whispering in her ear.

"Bella," Piper was shouting, "just ignore him, tune it out, focus on everything else. What ever you do do not give into the fear."

"Oh Bella, sweet Bella," Barbas was whispering, but sounded more like Edward, the velvet in his voice, "Love can be such a bitch, I'm sorry, but this is just for the best."

"What are you doing to her?" Edward screamed out, stepping closer.

"Edward, shhh," Phoebe and Alice said at the same time, Alice placing her hand on his arm.

"Elizabeth, will just get hurt in the end. A power so great that will kill her in the end," Barbas, continued on. Bella flinched, looking at Elizabeth, who to only Bella looked like Edward was going to bite her. No one else could see Bella's fear.

"Edward, no!!!" Bella screamed out, "She's your daughter, don't do this."

By then, everyone outside was in the house, just looking; to them, all they could see was what was actually there, but Bella saw everything differently, Bella only saw her greatest fear. The fear of Edward turning evil, turning into the monster that he always said he was, killing both Bella and Elizabeth, sucking them dry, the life out of them.

"Bella, come on, fight it," Piper said, "focus on your family, put your love into your thoughts."

"I love you, Bella," Edward said, barely even a whisper, Bella jerked her head up and looked right into his eyes, "Please you need to fight, fight for Elizabeth, fight for me."

Bella, just nodded, "I love you to, Edward," she turned around fast, smacking Barbas out of the way. Bella ran to her daughter, and picked her up fast, which brought out a scream, one so loud, that everyone held their ears, including Barbas. Bella screamed with her daughter, she let out all of her frustration, the love that was almost lost, the hate that she felt for Barbas. He began to turn in circles so fast, then he exploded. The house shaking like an earthquake, windows blowing out sheets of glass.

"Shhh, it's all over Elizabeth, Mommy's got you." Bella sat on the ground rocking Elizabeth back in forth in her arms, her eyes closed, tears streaming down her face. Edward came behind her and pulled both of them into his lap. The movie flickered, like it was jumping ahead.

The house all cleaned up, like nothing ever happened. It was a few years down the road, Bella was chasing Elizabeth around the house to get her ready for school. Bella appeared to be around 23, Elizabeth about 6, then in walked Edward...the vision stopped, but not because of hands letting go, because Bella did not want Edward to see this part.

"What happened?" Carlisle said, shaking his head, like in a fog.

"Bella cut the vision off," Alice said, "the rest can still get changed, she did not want anyone to see how she hopes for the future to end. The rest is up to us."

Everyone dropped their hands, letting out sighs, each walking to their mates and taking them in huge hugs, like they have not seen them in forever, or may never see them again.

"Is that how all this will play out?" Jasper asked, trying to use his power to calm everyone down, to get them to focus.

"Yes," Bella, Alice and Phoebe said all at once, Phoebe continued, "Down to the 't'. Edward, you will need to let Bella do this. We will need to play it out, just as we saw it, if we don't there is no telling what will happen to our future."

Edward brought Bella and Elizabeth closer to him, "I love you, Bella, you are my life and I do not know what I will ever do with out you. But I see now that this a fight that you and Elizabeth will need to do together." He put his fingers under Bella's chin and kissed her, like it will be the last time. He jerked his head up, hearing the thoughts of Jacob. Edward turned to look at Alice who nodded, "It's time." The vampires all took off out of the house, knowing exactly what was going to happen, as they already lived it just moments ago. They knew that they would be victorious, no lives will be lost, at least not right now. They fought as a family, the wolves included. The witches, Leo, Coop and the kids stayed behind in the house. Edward turned one last time to look at his wife and daughter. Elizabeth already in her bubble, Bella blowing creatures up like she was born to do this.

The fight continued well into the early morning hour; just as the sun began to break, there was not any more demons outside. The scream from inside the house brought a few to help them out. Barbas had Bella by the neck. But no one said a word, they knew that Bella was strong. She managed to get her way out of Barbas' grip and over to Elizabeth, both of them screaming. Then it was over. Just like the vision said, everything happened. Edward came to pick Bella and Elizabeth up from the ground and carried both of them upstairs to their room. All of them in the house, just moved aside, like they were King and Queen. The last person that Edward saw before turning into the room was Alice, frozen, having a vision, she closed her eyes and smiled. Edward did not even want to know what she saw, he just wanted to be with the two people that mean more to him than life itself.

Laying Bella and Elizabeth on the bed, holding on to them, humming the lullaby that was written only a few years ago, but it felt like only yesterday. Bella was still, she just kept whispering "I love you." Not really to anyone, but Edward knew who. Eventually Elizabeth fell asleep, Edward picked her up and put her in the bassinet. Came back to Bella, and pulled her up, cradling her in his arms. Walking to the bathroom. He placed her by the side of the tub, turning on the water, heating it up so it was just the right temperature. Slowly he began to undress Bella, pulling her shirt up over her head, undoing her bra, taking her pants and panties off, then laid her gently in the water, bubbles flowing every where. Edward went to light the candles, and proceeded to get undressed, climbing in the tub with her. He just held her, never saying a word. Rubbing her shoulders, kissing her around the neck. Anything just to calm her. He may not have seen or had to do the things that Bella and Elizabeth just did, but he felt everything, for the first time, he saw into Bella's mind. He watched her mind as she relived the scene from down stairs. The fear, the love, the hate, Edward felt it all. Now it was his turn to protect and take care of Bella. She did her job downstairs, his job was to be upstairs. They stayed in in the water until it turned cold, then Edward just wrapped both of them up in towels and carried her to the bed.

Edward tuned out everyone's thoughts from downstairs, he needed to just be here and no where else. He knew that they were fine, more than capable to clean up the mess.


	16. Lovely Night

**A/N: this chapter is pretty detailed, which gives it the M rating!! Sorry so short!**

A night of Love

Bella and Edward just held each other, finally Bella leaned over and kissed Edward on the check, "I love you, I love you so much, just the way you are." She moved to his mouth, kissing it ever so lightly. The two of them still in just towels, laying under neither the blankets. Edward moved her closer to him. The kiss grew heavy, stronger, full of more passion and love than any of them have ever felt. He began to rub the small of her back in comforting circles, moving his mouth over to her ear and nibbling on the lobe, then taking his icy tongue, traced Bella's collarbones.

Bella, tensed, the erotic feelings flowing through her, her nails dug into Edward's back, who was now laying on top of her. He moved his lips back to Bella's lips, her hands went to his hair, holding onto it tight. Edward pulled away just for a moment, looking into Bella's eyes, they glowed, sparkled. He continued to lick his way down to her belly, stopping to play with both of her breast. The nipples hard and erect, just a slight flow of milk, coming from them. Bella's legs embraced Edward around the waist, bringing him closer to him. The feel of him inside her, moving together like they were one. Bella's hand moved to pull on the sheet, arching her back, letting out a low moan; closing her eyes and just enjoying the love.

Edward rolled Bella over, so she was now on top, the both of them sitting up, but never once losing the connection. Edward brought his face down to her breast, burying his face there, on hand on her back, bringing her closer, more of him inside of her. Bella's legs wrapped around him. The feeling that burned inside of her, not wanting to stop, but knew it was coming to an end. Both of their eyes shot opened, looking at each other, one last thrust and they sank into each other. Bella closed her eyes, wrapped up in the blanket, they just held each other. Trying to get the breathing back to normal. Edward continued to kiss Bella around. Bella, just about turned around to look at him and start again, when she froze, eyes wide open.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "what is it?"

"She's here," Bella got up to get dressed, "we need to go down stairs." Bella leaned into to give Edward a kiss, "Remember, I love you just the way you are."

Confused, Edward got up and also put on his clothes, "what do you mean? Who's here?"

"Come on, you'll see."

They both turned to look down at Elizabeth, still fast asleep. Then they left the room, to meet the visitor and the rest of the household down stairs. Bella, Alice, and Phoebe, already knew who she was and what she wanted, but this part of the vision was left unseen. So as not to persuade anyones mind. This one person had the power to change all of their futures, it could be for the good or for the worse, depending on how you thought about it or who you asked. Bella already knew what Edward would decide, but part of her hoped that he wouldn't. After all, this is who she fell in love with, the vampire with a heart and soul.

Just before taking that final step into the sitting room, Bella turned to look into Edward's deep topaz eyes, she gave him a hug, so tight and passionate. Edward put his fingers on her chin and lifted her face towards him, "Bella, what is wrong? You act like we will never see each other again."

Bella just smiled, weakly, then leaned up to kiss him, lightly on the cheek, "Edward, what would you do for love...if..."her voice trailed off, being interrupted by the voices inside, who were calling for them to come in.

Edward opened the door and they both walked hand in hand taking spots on the sofa to sit. Everyone in the room was very quiet, then a great swirl of lights came and lit up the room, there in the middle was a beautiful woman, all in white and gold, she appeared to be an angel. The witches already knew who she was, they already bargained with her before. This visit will involve the vampires and Bella. Only they will be able to chose what will happen next.


	17. Angel of Destiny

Meet the Angel of Destiny

"Bella, Edward, please come," This beautiful woman, dressed all in white, very similar to the Elder, motioned with her hand for them to enter, "I have been waiting for the two of you."

Bella and Edward walked hand in hand towards the sofa, Edward trying to read everyone's thoughts, but they were all mixed. Edward turned to Bella, who with a surprise looked like she was about to cry, but mixed feelings, not sure if it will be joy or sorrow. The room had a very uneasiness to it, very quiet, creepy quiet. Jasper's power could not even calm the nerves, the confusion. The Angle just bowed her head at Bella, in a very respectful manner.

"I want to be the first to say thank you, to all of you. I know that many of you are puzzled by my appearance and have many questions. I promise, they will all get answered. But first, I want to have your full attention, please do not interrupt me, time is of the essence," she looked at each person, everyone just nodded in agreement, "My name is Luna, I am one of the many Angel of Destiny's. The Charmed Ones have crossed paths with us on a few occasions. The most recently, when Piper bargained with the Angel of Death to save Leo's life. So, I am coming to offer you a gift, as our way of thanking you. You are going to be given two options, you will be able to chose only one and the majority will rule. I highly recommend that all of you, as a family, discuss each option, do not jump in automatically thinking that the the first one will be right and the second wrong. I am going to leave each of you to chose your destiny, but it will be a collective, the destiny of one, will affect the others. Now, the only persons that need to concern themselves with this are the vampires and Bella. The witches and their family may offer support, advice, past experience; but, it will only be the Cullen's that make the final decision. Do you all understand?" Everyone just nodded, still trying to understand what is going on. All they seemed to understand is that their destiny is about to change, or at least for one of them. "Very well, we shall proceed then to your choice, your destiny." Luna turned to Bella, and looked at her with such care and love, she walked over to her and took Bella's hands.

"Bella, in such a short amount of time, you have discovered so much about yourself," Luna reached out for Edwards hand, "the two of you have found something so precious, and valuable, a bond that will never be broken. The love of a Vampire and human is rare and the fact that you made it work, in itself is a miracle. Then bringing a child into this world, who would have ever thought. I know that the past few months has been hard, finding out that you are a witch, that your daughter has such power. The battles that have come. The family coming together to fight and protect all of those that they love.

"Bella, I know what your heart desires more than anything. I can give you what you ask daily, pain free," Bella, as well as the rest of the room let out a gasp, a tear escaped from Bella's eye, "or," Luna turned to Edward, "I can give you and your family your hearts greatest desire. The decision is all of yours, this will effect everyone. I will give you forty-eight hours to decide," Luna brought the hands of Edward and Bella together to her lips and kissed the lightly, before disappearing into an array of light.

The room remained quiet, for some it felt like an eternity. Finally Carlisle let out a long, slow sigh before speaking, trying to collect his thoughts, "Please, some one help me out. I know that Bella's heart desires to be with us for eternity. But, I am confused, what is it that our non beating hearts desire?"

"To be human," Bella said, in such a small voice, Edward was not even sure if he heard her right.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Your greatest desire is the same as mine, except slightly different. She is giving you and your family the choice to be human again," with that Bella stood up and exited the room. She already saw the future, but she was hoping that Edward and his family will change their mind. Bella loved Edward for what and who he is, in her heart, fear struck. She did not know if in human form, their love will survive. Or the love in the rest of the Cullen family.

The rest of the room still did not move. So here it was two choices, to all be human or to all be vampire. Bella already knew what she wanted, the rest was up to the family.

"Um, I do not think it should even be discussed," Rosalie said quietly, "I would give anything to be human again, to have all the opportunities that were taking a way from us, to live again. And I think all of you wish the same thing. Especially you Edward. You will be able to grow old and love Elizabeth and Bella." Emmett turned to look at Rosalie, and brushed her cheek.

"Rose, I personally would not give up my life of a vampire, I love the power too much." Emmett said kindly, with love and understanding all joking aside.

"Well, ok, I see that we are going to need to do some thinking, I think that maybe we should go and think about this privately," With that Carlisle and Esme walked out of the room. Just as they were about to leave they heard a scream, like some one was in pain, two very distinctive voices, one female and one male. Everyone turned to look where it was coming from, they saw both Phoebe and Coop, holding on to each other, holding their hearts.

"Hearts breaking," Phoebe said quietly.

"Whose heart?" Carlisle asked.

Phoebe turned to look at Alice, who had her eyes open wide, her face whiter than normal, she reached for a chair to have something to stable her, but that was not enough, Alice fell to the floor, also holding onto her heart, very quietly she whispered the name of the breaking heart, "Bella."

Edward was to his feet and out the door, running up the stairs. Bella was not in her bedroom, nor was Elizabeth. Edward ran to the nursery, still vacant, empty. Edward sniffed the air, but could not find her scent. "Alice, where are they?" Edward bellowed out, loud making the windows shake.

But it was Paige that answered, "I can't sense her, my powers are able to track her, but I can't. Which means..."her voice trailed off.

Edward grabbed Paige by the arms hard, shaking her, "Which means what?"

"That her heart probably stopped beating," Leo said quietly.

"Well, she cannot be far, everyone search the house and the grounds. It is getting cooler out, there is no way that she would put Elizabeth in danger." Carlilse said, trying get everyone to focus on finding Bella and Elizabeth. The vampires were already out the door. Then Billie and Piper got out a map and began circling the piece of paper with a crystal to see if they can scry for her. Paige, Phoebe and Alice using their powers collectively to locate her.

Hours ticked by, still no sign of Bella or the baby. It was not until Phoebe and Alice said together, "The attic." The only place that no one thought to check.

They all ventured up the attic steps, just inside the door they found Bella and Elizabeth, laying on the floor inside a circle of crystals. Edward took a step forward sticking his hand into the blue bars, but the power pushed him away, throwing him into the wall.

"Cyst..."Paige started to say, but Piper put her hand on her, motioning for her to stop.

"Don't, Bella put the crystals out for a reason, that is why we could not sense her, she is protecting Elizabeth and her, from something or someone," the Piper looked on the floor and saw the Book of Shadows, laying on the follow next to her, opened to a spell, "Oh, no."

"What, what's wrong?" Edward went to go stand next to Piper.

"She and Elizabeth are under a spell," Piper let out a huge sigh and looked at Edward, "She is taking a walk down memory lane, into her past life. She must be searching for answers, a way to figure out what decision will be the best. Which destiny that she needs to chose.

"Well, is she alright? How long will it take?"

"She's fine, she will come out of the spell, once she gets the answers that she is looking for." Piper turned to look at the Cullens, "I have been here before, along with my sisters, this is a hard decision to make. All she knows is that she loves you, for who and what each of you are. Now, there is a chance she thinks that you all will be gone and leave. That if you chose to become human, everything will change and she does not want that. I'm guessing she is trying to figure out more of what each of you were like back in your human forms. Then she will more than likely jump ahead, to find out the future will hold, as a human."

"But, I...we would never leave her, I love her and Elizabeth," Edward said quietly, with the rest of the Cullen family all nodding in agreement.

"Human desires will be different," that was all Piper said, then Coop stepped over handing her a ring, Piper looked down at it, a small smile crossing her face, "Edward, why don't you do the same thing that Bella is doing right now. Coop's ring can take you anywhere, just think of the person that you love and let the power take you there. Coop, do you think the whole family will be able to do this together?"

"Yes, no problem, if you cast a spell to make it a bit more powerful." Coop said, "Even though Love is all the power that you need."

"Here, Edward," He came and took the ring, "Just place it on your finger, the family holding hands. Now think of the family and the love, think about each destiny and it will help you see life through Bella's eyes. We will stay here and watch Bella. Go, time is running out."

Edward slipped the ring on his finger. Esme, Alice and Jasper on his right; Carlise, Emmett, Rosalie on his left. All of them holding hands, eyes closed, thinking of nothing but Bella and the love that each of them shared for her. Then the family was just gone.

"So what do you think they will chose," Paige turned to ask her family that where kneeling down next to Bella and Elizabeth.

"The same as we did, a few years ago, when we had to decide if we wanted to give up our Wica duties, as much as we wanted to have normal lives, we realized how much we like being a witch. What Emmett said earlier, that is true with all of them. But Luna planted a seed, that non of them ever thought would be a possibility. To be human again, have children, grow old, and die. I think all of them would love to at least have a taste of what that is like. Coop was right in given them the ring, they will be able to see what life will be like in either decision." Bella began to cry out just slightly, saying Edward's name a couple of times.

"She really loves him, it hurts to see how much pain this is causing her. She wants to be Vampire more than anything to live forever with Edward. But it is also breaking her heart, seeing what Edward and the family will be like if they are human," Phoebe, closed her eyes, trying to get a glimpse at what Bella was seeing, but all she could get was the pain, the heart ache. The future must not be good for them as humans.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I have sick child. But I am anxious to hear your thoughts on which way the story should go, have them all be human, or Bella be changed! Please Read and Review...**


	18. Ring in Time

The Ring in Time

"Where are we?" Emmett asked when the Cullen Family landed.

"Mommy, I can't find my shoes," small voice of a little girl screamed.

"Elizabeth, your shoes are in your room under the bed," another voice came in just as loud.

"Hey, that sounds like..."Esme started.

"Bella," Edward said, just as Bella came walking out of the room, right pass the visitors that she cannot see, "She didn't seem to see us or hear us."

"Maybe that is the power of that ring, we are only here to observe and nothing else," Carlisle said, with wisdom and understanding.

Then they heard a baby cry, sounding more like a newborn, "Edward, can you get Anthony? I am already running late."

"This has to be our destiny if we where human, there is no way that I would be able to produce another child," Edward said sadly, walking over to the room in which the sound was coming from.

"Bella, I can't get the damn baby," Future Edward bellowed out, "I am already late for work, besides, your the mother, you take care of him!"

"Edward Cullen," Esme had her stern face on, "I cannot believe that you would ever act like that."

"I wouldn't, but I guess my human self would," just then out walked human Edward, probably in his mid twenty's, eyes a bright green, but there was a strange look, a look or disgust on his face.

The family proceeded to head down the stairs. In the kitchen, there was a bustling of activity. Everyone brought their hands up to their mouths. Standing in the kitchen was everyone else, all the family in human form, appearing to be years older than they are now, eating breakfast. Along with them were also four children. But something was missing in this room, there was not any love. The human Cullen's looked miserable, like they were on the verge of starting a war with each other.

"I've had enough," Rosalie said quietly, "I can tell just from looking at _them_ that we will not be the same." Emmett pulled Rosalie closer to him.

"I agree, Edward. This is not the future that I would want to live. No wonder Bella, stopped the vision. This is not who were are anymore," Esme, came up and put a gentle hand on her son's shoulder, "Lets go, before we see something that we will not like."

Everyone held hands again, this time with a sad, heavy heart. As much as they would like to be human again, it was not worth being miserable. The ring slipped back onto Edward's finger and they shimmered out again. Landing again, but this time outside.

"Do any of you know where we are now?"

Just then they turned to the sound of a child laughing and running, again about six years old, "Elizabeth, slow down I don't want you to trip." Again Bella's voice filled the air.

"Mommy, come on it is such a beautiful day and I love the way that you and daddy sparkle!" the little girl came running out of the woods, throwing her arms up and spinning around until she fell into the grass.

"Bella and Edward walked out into the meadow, the sun bouncing off their skin. Both so beautiful. The love was very evident in this scene. The whole family can feel it it. This is the way that destiny should be. Family full of love, not hate. The rest of the family began to walk out of the clearing, all together hand in hand with their mates, but then again they saw four other children.

"Why are there kids here," Rosalie and Alice asked at the same time.

"Never mind that, look at them, they all appear to be close to the same age, like they were born only a year or so apart. How is that even possible?" Carlilse was looking at each and every person in this new family.

Suddenly, Alice felt someone pulling on her hand, she turned to look down. "You can see me?"

Elizabeth just nodded and held her hands out, Alice placed her hands on top of Elizabeth, "Aunt Alice, you will see again." A small smile swept her face, then she let go, and ran to her family.

"Elizabeth," Bella, said when her daughter came running back, "Who were you talking to?"

"I was seeing the future mommy," Elizabeth said proudly. Bella just shook her head, knowing that Elizabeth's powers were always increasing.

"I don't understand," Alice started, "She said I will see again, do lose my gift, or do you think I am supposed to see a vision."

"I don't know, but I think we need to leave, before Elizabeth sees something else," Jasper took Alice's hand along with everyone else and they were gone. Appearing back in the attic of the house. Bella and Elizabeth were sitting on an old sofa, a small smile crept across her face.

"Edward," she said quietly.

Edward walked over to his wife and looked into her big brown eyes, "Bella, I'm sorry, but we went on our own little vision quest." Edward said gently, taking his wife's hand in his own, kissing them.

"I know, I saw you. I also saw your reaction to the human side of destiny. I told you that me being one of you will be for the best."

"I'm glad that you all made it back safe and sound," Piper's voice came up from the shadows of the house, along with the rest of the witches and their family. "Do you think that you are ready to talk to the Angel?"

Everyone just nodded, they did not even need to talk it over, they saw for themselves what the future will hold. Very slowly, everyone walked out of the room making their way to the sitting room; where Destiny was waiting for them.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, hope that you like the chapter, the story is coming close to an end, still debating on if I should make this a trilogy, let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!**


	19. Date with Destiny

"I trust that you all have made a decision," Luna said before she even appeared in her human form, "I need to remind you that this will be majority rule. I will ask each of you in the room, all you need to say is either number or number two." We all just nodded. "Very well. Carlisle, since you are the head of the household, what is your vote?"

Carilisle took a slow unnecessary breath and let it out, looking over at each and everyone of his children, "Number one."

Luna nodded, "Esme?"

"Bella, I love you, sometimes I think I love you more than any of my other children. I have already welcomed you to our family on a number of occasions. I chose number one." Bella's eyes began to swell up, she mouthed _thank you_ to Esme.

Luna nodded and turned to Jasper, "What about you Jasper?"

"Number one."

"And Alice?"

"With out a doubt number one," Alice started to get jumpy in her seat.

"Rosalie?"

"Bella, I'm sorry, but you have so much a head of you. I chose number two," Rosalie looked down, she knew her family did not like her answer.

"Very well, Emmett?" Luna took mental note of the vote so far.

"Bella, you are already one of us, and you I already have a date for an arm wrestle, I chose number one," Emmett said jokingly and through his finger in the air like he was at a football game. Bella just smiled, only Emmett would some how turn our destiny into a game.

"Edward?"

Edward looked down at his daughter, who was sleeping in his arms. She was so warm, just like Bella. He turned his head to Bella, he knew that being one of them is the one thing that will make her happy. Yet, deep down, he just could not do it. He saw the future, he saw that he will become a monster, a human monster. But that can change, right? We make our own choices. But so far majority was already for number one. He already lost his chance. The only way he knew that he can make the right choice, was to let Bella make it for him. "What ever Bella says, I will go with."

"Very well then, Bella?"

Bella, shocked by what Edward has said, that she totally forgot what was at stake. Her original vision saw that they would all be human. She looked around at each face in the room, even her new extended family of witches. For the first time she was undecided. Yes, she wanted to be with Edward more than anything in the world, but what will happen as Elizabeth gets older. How do we explain, will one of us have to change her too. Her life will not be normal, but then again, she is also a witch.

"I chose number," Bella swallowed hard, "one!"

"Very good, the majority ruled and number one will be it," Luna said, but after looking at Bella's face, which was twisted as if she had questions, "Bella, do you have anything that you need to ask or say?"

"Bella, go ahead and ask your questions?" Phoebe said, thinking back to the time that Charmed Ones had the opportunity to change their destiny's, "You may never get this opportunity again."

"Okay," Bella said quietly, "My daughter, how will my change effect her? Will I be like you typical newborn Vampire? I'm afraid that I will hurt her! Then what about my witch side? Then those other children that I saw, they were in both destines? And most importantly, will I remember, my human memories?"

"Bella, you bring up some very good questions, I can't answer all of them for you though, because some of them are still up to you and your family, to make the destiny work. I can tell you though, that you will be one of the most unique vampire and witch that any has ever seen. As far as your daughter, there is no fear there. A bond between a mother and child is unbreakable, plus you have your family here. As far as remembering, yes, you will remember all, plus you will a couple of other _gifts_ that will help you remember. You were chosen for this course of living. This has already been your destiny, from the minute you were born," Luna walked over to take Bella's hand.

"Child, you will become great, wise, loving, caring, and every other positive adjective in the world. But there is one thing that you will never be and that is a monster. The love that you and Edward share, will magnify greatly after your change. It will be that love and only love that will protect the world, protect your children in the future. Now, Elizabeth will be powerful in her own right, it will be up to you if you ever want to change her, but her destiny is already set in motion, just as it is with Wyatt and Chris. The three of them will be very powerful, nothing will be able to stop them. But," Luna, looked everyone in the room, "all of you will have a role to play to keep that power in check. Do you feel any better Bella?"

Bella nodded, tears streaming down her face, "What about all the children?"

Luna just smiled, "You'll see when the time comes Should we begin?"

"Just one thing," Bella walked over to witches, "Thank you, all of you. For coming and helping us, explaining what I am. Please, I do not want to lose touch with any of you."

They all hugged each other, "Don't worry, Bella, we are sister witches, we will always be connected." Piper said.

Bella in turn gave everyone in her family hug, thanking all of them, when it was Edward's turn, she gave him a kiss, full of deep passion, like they were telling each other good bye. Bella, brushed her warm lips across her sleeping beauty, "I love you Elizabeth," she whispered.

Letting out a sigh, Bella stood and faced Luna, "I'm ready."

Luna nodded, opening her arms to surround the room with a bright light. Everyone one had to close their eyes and look away. The light lasted for just a few minutes, then they heard Luna's voice, booming around the room as she left, "Blessed Be."

Once the room's lighting came back to normal, everyone just let out a gasp at what stood in front of them. There was Bella, but she was different.

"Bella?" Edward let out a whisper.

Bella turned to meet everyones eyes, she let out a small smile, "Edward." She walked to her love, the one that she will spend eternity with. She knew that her family is complete now.

"Bella, your so different." Edward said, holding his wife at an arms length.

"What do you mean?"

"Here, go look in the mirror," Alice came up and guided her towards the mirror that hung over the mantel.

Bella walked over, then gasped at the sight of her, putting her hands up to her mouth.

"I think that it is time that we get on our way," Piper said, then with that, all of the witches were gone in a fury of white lights.


	20. Home

What the Future Holds

"What happened?" Bella exclaimed, "I look exactly the same. My eyes are still brown, I am slightly paler, but not much. I don't understand. I'm not even thirsty."

"Bella, here, this is left on the table," Rose walked over and gave her and envelope.

"Thank you, Rosalie," Bella turned it over to read who it was from, all it said was **Read in Private.**

"Excuse me please." Bella walked out of the room with the same glide as her family.

Once inside her bedroom, Bella opened the letter and began to read:

Dearest Isabella,

By now, you may have noticed your appearance is not the same hard, cold features of your family. That is because of the witch that is inside of you. You will still have the speed, grace, and immortality; however, you will not be cold, but warm. You will not need the blood to survive, eating like you still do. Bella, please do not be sad about this, you are a person that has great power. There is no way to take the witch out of you, just like I cannot make you a full vampire. But, truth be told, the only thing that your heart desired was to be with Edward for eternity, you saw that as getting turned. You will continue to live and love Edward, forever, through eternity. You are forever nineteen. Yet, if ever comes a time that you do not want to live like this, you want mortality back, there is a spell in the Book of Shadows, but be careful, in is not reversible. Once spoken, done deal.

Now, you are probably thinking of Elizabeth. Never fear she is fine, and will grow up to be powerful just like you. The future shows her to be half witch and vampire the same as you. The time for the change will be up to you, this however will require both you and your husband to bite her, but never to drink or even taste the blood. The two of you will just need to break the skin. Her transformation will not be typical. Just like you she will just see minor changes and appear to be human on the outside.

I know that you have many questions, with few little answers, everything will come in time. It is time for the rest of destiny to play out. Go down the stairs, walk out the front door. You will go towards the direction of the river. There you will find the future. Your family may not follow, use your powers. Until we meet again...

Blessed Be!

Bella took a big breath, she knew that the only way to not have the family family them, she will need to freeze them. Walking down the stairs, she saw that everyone was standing up waiting for her. Bella held her hands in front of her, and flicked them slightly. Walking over to Edward, she kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be right back," she whispered, then she ran. With the speed same speed as her family.

Walking through the woods, towards the direction of the river, the sounds and smells opened up her mind, never before has the senses been so awake! Then she heard it a small cry, the cry of babies. Puzzlement crossed her face as she looked down the river bank. There in a giant basket wrapped in blankets were four babies. All pink and rosy! Taped to the basket was a type written note:

The future and hearts desire of Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Bella.

Two boys and Two girls, one for each of you.

It takes a village to raise a child.

Thank You, The Elders

Tears started to stream down Bella's face, knowing that these children will end up being so loved. She picked up the basked and ran through the forest back towards the house. Hoping to make it home before her freeze wore off. Now, she understood. She looked down at the babies in the basket, all of them with little hospital like bracelets, each with a name and birth facts. Bella did not know what the future will hold, or how destiny will play out, but she did know one thing: All of our hearts desires were answered.

Bella took in a deep breath before opening the door, "Everyone, we're home." Bella whispered, "Finally home."

**A/B: This is it the end...Unless I see that a book three is a welcome sight! I can continue, but I figured that this is a good stopping point! Everyone got what they wanted! In the end, they all wanted to love!**


End file.
